Aout 1888: à la recherche du passé
by Maywen
Summary: Chloé Sullivan est passionnée par l'histoire de son ancêtre qui aurait rencontré Jack l'éventreur. Elle décide de partir à Londres pour lever le mystère. Parrallèlement, nous découvrons l'histoire de Miss Sullivan en 1888... AU
1. Chapter 1

Alors, cette fic est une AU ou si vous préférez, un univers alternatif. Basé sur les évènements autour de Jack l'éventreur. Tous les personnages m'appartiennent sauf Chloé et Lex que j'emprunte à but non lucratif ^^

J'espère vous étonner avec cette fic. N'oubliez pas les reviews :)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Aout 1888

Une pluie drue tombait depuis des heures sur les pavés sales. La nuit était tombée depuis peu et étrangement, les rues étaient désertes. Le silence, parfois brisé par le passage d'un cheval tirant une voiture, était oppressant.

Une jeune femme, cachée sous une lourde cape, tentait en vain de se protéger de la pluie. Un coup de vent plus fort que les autres fit voler sa cape et le vent s'engouffra dans sa robe. Le riche tissu s'imprégna de quelques gouttes de pluie le temps que sa propriétaire réajuste au mieux sa cape. Ses cheveux était maintenant dégoulinants et elle ne voulait plus qu'une chose : rejoindre son domicile au plus tôt.

Le bruit de ses pas résonnait dans les petites rues de Londres.

Elle ne s'aventurait jamais la nuit dans Whitechapel, ni même dans un autre quartier que le sien. De naissance aisée, la demoiselle craignait que l'on puisse tenter de s'en prendre à elle.  
N'était-il pas connu que les ouvriers qui avaient fait leur apparition dans la ville n'étaient que des gens négligés et avides d'argent ?

Sa tante, qui s'était mis en tête d'aider les familles dans le besoin, l'avait sermonnée pour son égoïsme et l'avait envoyée pour porter à une famille de quoi se sustenter.  
Leur demeure si modeste était froide et lugubre à ses yeux. Ne pouvaient-ils pas bruler un peu de bois pour la rendre plus accueillante ?

Elle pesta en sentant les gouttes d'eau glacée glisser le long de sa peau. Vraiment, c'était la dernière fois qu'elle se lançait dans ce genre d'aventure. Si sa tante voulait expier ses pêchers, elle devrait dorénavant le faire seule. Ce n'était certainement pas à elle de faire cela.

Elle entendit des pas derrière elle. Se sentant en danger – probablement un horrible ouvrier – elle s'apprêtait à hurler mais une main gantée vint se poser sur ses lèvres et elle fut emmenée de force dans une petite ruelle sombre et si possible, encore plus sale. Plaquée contre le mur, elle pu enfin voir la tête de son agresseur. Il avait une cape et son visage était protégé par une capuche noire. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu presque parfait et elle se sentit comme hypnotisée. Pas un mot ne sortait de sa bouche.

Il la dévisagea en silence quelques instants, puis, avec un accent de Lord anglais qu'elle trouva immédiatement charmant, il lui indiqua qu'une demoiselle de son rang ne devait pas se promener seule dans un tel endroit. Il réajusta le col de sa cape et laissa ses doigts courir le long de son coup gracile.

- Pardonnez madame mon geste. J'ai eu peur que la personne qui vous suivait ne soit mal intentionné. J'ai préféré vous enlever avant que cet individu ne le fasse.  
- Ce… ce n'est rien. » Elle était si surprise par les manières et la délicatesse de cet homme qu'elle en avait perdu toute raison. Enlevée par un gentilhomme désireux de la sauver.  
- Madame, puis-je vous proposer de vous accompagner jusqu'à votre domicile ? Je serai plus tranquille de vous savoir à l'abri plutôt qu'ici.

La prudence voulait qu'elle refuse mais mue par une curiosité folle et inconsciente, elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.  
Il lui offrit son écharpe pour se protéger de la pluie et resta silencieux tout le long du trajet.

Une fois devant sa demeure, elle se retourna vers son mystérieux compagnon. Il était impassible et plongeait son regard dans le sien.

- Je vous suis reconnaissante. Il est rare de rencontrer un homme tel que vous. Pourrais-je connaître votre nom ?  
- Alexandre. Simplement.  
- Mais…  
- Non, madame, je vous assure que ce nom vous importe peu. Je préfère que vous ne connaissiez de moi que ce prénom.

Ne sachant comment le remercier, elle se pencha vers lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Elle était douce comme de la soie.

L'homme s'éloigna sous la pluie et en rentrant chez elle, elle remarqua qu'elle avait toujours son écharpe à lui.

***

Janvier 1998

- Papa ! Papaaaaaaaaaaa…  
- Chloé, je suis au salon !

Chloé Sullivan, 11 ans, déboula dans le salon avec précipitation. Son pull noir portait des traces de poussière et même de quelques toiles d'araignées.  
Elle s'approcha de son père et se jeta à ses cotés dans le canapé. Gabriel Sullivan, dit Gabe, se prépara intérieurement à la nouvelle que sa fille allait lui annoncer. Dotée d'une curiosité sans limite, elle arrivait toujours à le surprendre : au cours des dernières années, elle lui avait annoncé que grand-mère Violette avait eu une aventure ou encore que le voisin « piquait » les nains de jardin du quartier pour les libérer dans la forêt.

La petite fille lui tendit une boite ouvragée couverte de poussière. Il ne l'avait pas depuis plus de quelques secondes qu'elle souffla dessus.

Impressionnée par le coffret, elle se tourna vers son père qui enlevait les traces de poussière de son pull. Lui semblait étrangement indifférent, ce qui intriguait sa fille. Connaissait-il cette boite ? Que faisait-elle dans leur grenier entre les décorations de Noel et les cartons contenants des papiers administratifs ?

- C'est quoi ?  
- Un coffret.  
- Et il y a quoi dedans ?  
- Des… »

Il s'interrompit, tentant de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses idées. Qu'y avait-il dans cette boite ? La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, c'était… Il hésita. Sa mère lui avait offert cette boite, oui ! C'était ça. A la naissance de Chloé, elle la lui avait confiée en prétextant que cette boite restait toujours chez les femmes de la famille Sullivan. Il n'avait pas réellement fait attention à cette remarque.

- Chloé, je l'ignore en réalité. Je ne me suis jamais posé la question.

Elle resta bouche bée devant cette déclaration. Comment pouvait-on avoir un tel trésor entre ses murs et ne pas savoir ce qu'il contenait ? Choquée au plus au point, elle se colla contre son père pour mieux voir l'ouverture de la boite.

Il s'y prit avec mille précautions. Il frotta le dessus avec sa manche, oubliant probablement qu'elle en serait salie, et passa son doigt sur l'argent finement ciselé. Son doigt retraça les initiales gravées.

- C et S ?  
- Une personne qui portait ces initiales, je suppose.  
- Ce sont les miennes.

Il se tourna surpris vers sa fille. Elle avait raison. Sa vivacité d'esprit l'étonnerait toujours. Il n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre qu'elle commençait déjà à réfléchir. Elle commença un monologue à haute voix, testant ses hypothèses.

- C. Sullivan. Surement, sinon ça n'aurait pas été dans la famille. Les Sullivan… Dans la famille, on avait grand-mère Violette et grand-père. Papa, toi c'est Gabriel. » Il acquiesça un peu pour la forme, elle était dans un autre monde. « Les parents de grand-père ? »  
- Euh…  
- Tu ne connais même pas le nom de tes grands-parents. Papa, t'es pas doué mais je t'aime quand même.  
- Charmant.  
- Ouvre-le.  
- Tu l'as trouvé, à toi l'honneur.

Cet instant-là resta gravé à jamais dans l'esprit de la jeune Chloé Sullivan. Elle l'ouvrit presque religieusement avec respect. Tant de secrets autour de cet objet…

A l'intérieur, des pages de journaux jaunies. Lorsqu'elle vit la date, son cœur rata un battement. 1888.  
Tout en douceur, elle les sortit du coffret. L'assassin de Whitechapel… ce nom lui disait quelque chose. Mais quoi… Son père murmura alors la solution « Jack l'éventreur ». Elle avait entre ses mains des documents authentiques qui dataient de l'époque de Jack l'éventreur. Comment s'étaient-ils retrouvés là dedans ? Par qui ?  
Elle posa avec délicatesse les journaux et découvrit un bout de tissu qui cachait une autre enveloppe. Un sceau aux initiales « C.S. » la protégeait encore.

***  
Aout 1888

A peine fut-elle dans sa maison que Miss Sullivan se débarrassa de sa longue cape trempée. Le majordome qui venait à sa rencontre fut congédié au plus vite. Lorsqu'il fut hors de sa vue, elle se laissa enfin aller. S'adossant à la porte, elle ferma les yeux.

Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Enlevée pour être mieux sauvée. Digne d'un vrai roman. Mais c'était sa vie. Elle avait eu si peur et pourtant… ces yeux bleus semblaient la hanter. Elle frissonnait mais n'en avait que faire. Sa peur avait décuplé ses sens et il lui sembla qu'elle avait été comme hypnotisée par cet homme. Il devait faire partie de l'aristocratie… Ou était-il un familier de la cour ? Mais que faisait un tel homme dans ce lieu si peu recommandable ?

Elle sourit de l'incongruité de la situation. Elle non plus n'était pas une familière d'un tel endroit et cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle eut été à mettre en cause.

Sa femme de chambre, sans doute alertée par le majordome, arriva près de la porte. Elle semblait craintive. La lady n'avait-elle pas congédié toute personne ?

- Marianne, faites moi un bain.  
- Bien madame.

Elle fit une révérence et partit à son travail.

Alors qu'elle se délassait dans sa baignoire, un feu crépitant dans l'antre de la cheminée, son esprit tentait d'oublier les horribles images qui l'assaillaient. Si Alexandre ne l'avait pas secourue, elle aurait pu être… Elle s'obligea à ne plus y penser. Elle allait finir folle.

Lorsqu'elle se glissa dans son lit, elle sentit que quelque chose avait changé dans sa vie. Et elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

***

Juin 2001

Gabe Sullivan était très en retard ce matin-là, son réveil ayant décidé de faire vœu de silence. Dévalant les escaliers, il attrapa son sac dans le hall d'entrée. Il fit quelques pas en arrière pour vérifier quelque chose.

Chloé était dans la cuisine plongée dans ses articles de 1888. Elle leur vouait une fascination sans bornes et il lui semblait qu'en relisant tout cela, elle percerait le mystère d'Alexandre.

Jack l'éventreur avait-il rencontré son arrière, arrière grand-mère ? Avait-il tenté de l'assassiner et avait échoué suite à l'intervention d'Alexandre ? Ou pire… Jack portait-il le nom d'Alexandre ?

Soupirant, elle s'étira tel un chat après un long sommeil. Réintégrant lentement son temps, elle laissa le Londres de 1888 pour s'occuper du regard réprobateur de son père.

- Chloé, tu vas encore être en retard en cours…  
- Désolée.  
- Allez, file. Chérie, tu sais que je ne t'en veux pas de te passionner pour cela, je te demande juste de ne pas délaisser tes études.  
Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, elle savait qu'il était lui aussi intrigué par cette affaire. Mais un des plus grands mystères restait tout de même le fait qu'elle était la première Sullivan à s'intéresser à cette histoire ?

***

Juillet 2008

La longue robe de gala vert émeraude de Chloé volait légèrement sous le vent londonien. De lourds nuages noirs courraient dans le ciel. Elle se dirigeait dans l'East End, un peu pressée. La ponctualité ne serait décidemment jamais sa tasse de thé. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de rigoler devant cette réflexion si bien adaptée au pays où elle se trouvait.

Un coup de vent plus fort que les autres fit voler la petite cape si chic qu'elle avait déniché dans une petite boutique du centre de Londres. Elle frissonna et accéléra le pas. Ses talons résonnaient dans les petites rues.  
Les pavés avaient laissé la place aux dalles de béton mais Chloé se sentit soudain moins à l'aise. Elle rejoignait un théâtre non loin de là où elle avait été invitée par son maître de stage. Après avoir passé six mois à Cambridge pour ses études de journalisme, elle s'était installée pour quelques temps à Londres. Elle logeait chez une charmante dame dans Nothing Hill et même si son père lui manquait un peu, la vie était douce.

Les gens se pressaient devant le théâtre et soudain elle entendit quelqu'un qui évoquait Jack l'éventreur. Au diable son rendez-vous, le professeur Jones devait avoir l'habitude de ses retards ; n'était-elle pas arrivée avec plus de trois heures de retard à son examen ?

Elle se faufila à travers la foule et se retrouva près d'un groupe de touristes. Le guide montrait une rue non loin du théâtre. « Durward Street, appelée ensuite Bucks Row, fut le témoin du premier meurtre de Jack l'éventreur. » Chloé eut un frisson d'effroi. Ce n'était pas tant le ton macabre du guide qui la choqua mais surtout le fait que son ancêtre s'était trouvée à quelques rues d'ici le jour où elle rencontra Alexandre.

Elle s'éloigna de ce lieu, trop intriguée, et se dirigea dans les rues. Elle s'imaginait très bien C. Sullivan. Elle l'imaginait blonde, nécessairement blonde. Elle rentre sous la pluie, une voiture conduite par un cheval… Chloé sursauta. Quel était ce bruit ? Simplement une porte que l'on ferme. Son cœur bat un peu plus vite. Elle continue. Etait-ce dans cette petite ruelle qu'Alexandre l'avait emmenée ? Elle pouvait presque sentir une présence dans son dos. Les pas se rapprochaient. Une petite fille d'une dizaine d'années la dépassa. Elle tenait dans ses mains un pain. Il était probable qu'elle rentrait chez elle. Comment avait-elle pu se laisser surprendre ? C'était idiot, personne n'allait l'attaquer. Jack, Alexandre et son arrière, arrière grand-mère avait rejoint l'au-delà depuis bien longtemps. Elle imaginait cette nuit-là depuis tellement d'années que sa raison avait du mal à prendre le relai. Etre ici était comme un voyage dans le temps.

En discutant avec madame Chandler, sa logeuse, Chloé se rendit compte du ridicule de sa situation. Elle avait eu peur d'un fantôme. Un simple fantôme. Madame Chandler lui fit promettre deux choses : de ne plus tenter de rencontre Jack et de téléphoner au professeur Jones. Elle promit. Le lendemain, elle téléphona donc et dû promettre d'assister au moins une fois à la représentation qu'elle avait malheureusement raté. Chloé promit à nouveau, elle trouverait bien le temps pour y aller.  
Madame Chandler lui avait laissé un mot sur le percolateur : « Londres a connu Jack l'éventreur en 1888, même si aujourd'hui, il a bel et bien disparu, il ya ici des gentils et des méchants comme partout dans le monde. Soyez prudente Miss Sullivan. »

Elle le glissa dans sa poche, se jurant de faire attention. Au moins un peu.

Jack n'était pas la personne la plus importante pour elle, d'autres mystères devaient être résolus. Elle sortit de la maison et laissa son instinct la guider. Le soleil perçait doucement les nuages lorsqu'elle alla à la rencontre de C. Sullivan.

***

Une grande maison victorienne se dressait dans l'est de Chelsea. La bâtisse était en parfait état et Chloé se serait presque attendue à voir son aïeule descendre les quelques marches du perron. Elle frappa trois coups contre la porte en chêne et attendit.

La jeune femme eut un sursaut de surprise à l'instant où un majordome lui ouvrit la porte. Décidément, le monde entier voulait la voir se croire comme transportée dans le temps. Rien ne semblait avoir changé.

Il l'invita à entrer dans le vestibule et la pria de lui donner son manteau. Quoiqu'un peu intriguée par sa demande, elle obtempéra. Elle se trouvait dans la maison Sullivan. Elle eut à peine le temps de parcourir du regard la grande pièce où trônait un impressionnant escalier en marbre. Sa famille avait réellement vécu ici ? Le majordome lui indiqua d'un signe de la main la pièce à gauche de l'escalier et partit à ses occupations.

Elle entra dans la pièce. Le style était clairement victorien et Chloé se sentit encore et toujours plus happée par le passé.

- Vous voilà enfin Miss Parker… » Il marqua une pause en voyant son interlocutrice. « Vous »

Le majordome avait du la prendre pour quelqu'un d'autre. Chloé s'avança incertaine sur la conduite à adopter.

- Je suis navrée, monsieur. Je suis américaine et je ne sais absolument pas quels sont les usages d'un majordome…  
- Je comprends, vous veniez pour ?

Il la dévisageait étrangement. Il n'avait pas l'air très commode au premier abord. Son maintien était excellent et elle s'obligea à se redresser. Elle n'avait peut-être pas le chic britannique mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas se tenir voutée devant un homme si…droit.

- Mes ancêtres ont vécu ici. Je voulais… je désirais voir la maison.  
- Je… Oui. Je comprends… vous voulez savoir quelque chose, miss Sullivan ?  
- Comment…  
- Il y a eu peu de personnes dans cette maison.

Chloé était intriguée. Cet homme semblait la connaître. Il la dévisageait avec un intérêt qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Comme s'il tentait de découvrir les tréfonds de son âme.

- Et vous ressemblez étrangement à votre ancêtre.  
- Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ?  
- Je suis immortel.

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Etait-elle tombée dans une autre dimension ou allait-elle mettre la main sur le plus grand scoop du millénaire ? Un instant, elle se demanda si Jack l'éventreur, devenu immortel par ses meurtres, se trouvait devant elle. L'immortel Jack l'éventreur qui avait choisi de s'installer dans la maison de la seule survivante et qui décidait d'exécuter sa descendante pour… Chloé s'obligea à rester calme. Son imagination débordante devait être contenue à tout prix. Elle dévisagea son interlocuteur, s'obligeant à avoir des pensées cohérentes.

- Je plaisante. Vous les américains prenez toujours ce que nous disons pour vérité. Un océan nous sépare, que voulez-vous, cela a dû vous changer.  
- L'humour britannique, je suppose.  
- Très probablement. Mais je ne puis répondre à vos questions en ce moment, j'attends une… lady pour le travail. James, ramenez la à l'entrée.

James apparut immédiatement à sa droite. La voix sèche de l'étrange propriétaire avait quelque chose d'effrayant. Le domestique la conduisit alors dans le hall d'entrée mais lui fit signe de l'attendre. On frappa trois coups à la porte. James laissa entrer une dame qui ne cacher son intérêt pour Chloé en la dévisageant. La fameuse Miss Parker supposa-t-elle. Cette maison recelait bien des secrets et elle les découvrirait, foi de Sullivan.  
A peine avait-elle descendu les marches du perron qu'elle se rendit alors compte que sa veste était toujours à l'intérieur. Ce James était futé. Peut-être même trop rusé. Elle se félicita de ne jamais laisser la moindre petite chose dans ses poches.

Il la rejoignit quelques instants après, la veste délicatement posée sur son bras. Le vent de la veille étant tombé, l'air était assez doux. Elle récupéra son bien et ne le remit pas tout de suite. James la dévisageait avec fascination.

- Je suppose que monsieur vous l'a déjà dit mais vous ressemblez de manière incroyable à Miss Sullivan.  
- Oui, on me l'a déjà dit mais je suis très… confuse. Comment le savez-vous ?  
- Il ne vous a pas parlé du portrait ?  
- Non…  
- Lors de son installation dans la demeure, Monsieur a trouvé un vieux portrait qui avait été abandonné dans le grenier. Il l'a restauré et… Enfin, cela vous ressemble trait pour trait. Les vêtements en moins.  
- C'est un nu ?!  
- Euh, non. Je voulais dire que les vêtements ne sont pas de la même époque.  
- Oh…  
- Je pourrais vous montrer ce cadre mais pas tant que monsieur sera là. Donnez-moi votre numéro. Je vous contacterai.

La prudence n'étant pas son fort ce jour là, elle le lui donna. Un portrait de C. Sullivan… Même s'il semblait que leur ressemblance était des plus particulières, il fallait qu'elle le voie de ses propres yeux. Il pourrait certainement éclairer un peu ses recherches.

Septembre 1888

Le soleil matinal s'était glissé à travers les rideaux de sa chambre la réveillant bien trop tôt. Toute la nuit n'avait été que cauchemars et angoisse. Elle quitta donc les draps froissés par une nuit agitée et enfila ses chaussons.

Sa dame de chambre était déjà debout et discutait avec sa nièce qui venait parfois l'aider aux taches ménagères. Miss Sullivan descendit les escaliers et demanda qu'on lui serve son petit-déjeuner. Marianne l'accompagna dans la salle où la table était déjà dressée tandis que sa nièce, Alice, allait chercher le plateau.

Un simple morceau de pain à peine couvert de confiture d'orange suffit à la sustenter et Marianne ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard désapprobateur. Miss Sullivan qui avait l'habitude à ce genre de réflexion silencieuse venant de sa femme de chambre ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle demanda tout de même un thé.

- Que désirez-vous avec ?  
- Un nuage de lait et deux sucres, s'il vous plait.

- Et un biscuit.  
- Bien madame.

Après une révérence, elle se retira dans la cuisine pour préparer le fameux thé. Charles arriva alors portant un plateau en argent sur lequel le journal du jour était posé. Elle le prit tout en remerciant son majordome. Elle devait bien se faire un peu pardonner de l'avoir si mal traité la veille. Elle parcourut la page d'un œil distrait mais certains mots retinrent cependant son attention. Les sens en éveil et le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle commença sa lecture.

« Meurtre à Whitechapel

Cette nuit, un corps sans vie a été retrouvé dans Whitechapel par deux passants qui se rendaient sur leur lieu de travail. La victime est une femme et sa chaire est profondément marquée par des coups de couteau d'une violence rare. Le cou et l'abdomen ont été profondément meurtris. A l'heure actuelle, la police se refuse à tout commentaire. Nous encourageons nos lecteurs à être prudents et à ne pas effectuer de déplacements dans ce quartier. »

Un instant, elle avait craint pour la vie d'Alexandre. Son soulagement en lisant que c'était le corps sans vie d'une femme avait été de courte durée. Les pas qu'elle avait perçus derrière elle… se pouvait-il seulement qu'il eut appartenus au meurtrier de cette malheureuse ?  
Avait-elle échappé au pire des destins ?

Alexandre. Elle revoyait encore ses beaux yeux d'un bleu presque parfait. Il lui avait probablement sauvé la vie. Il avait même été plus loin, il avait risqué sa vie pour sauver la sienne.

La pauvre femme avait payé à sa place ? Miss Sullivan se sentit soudain prise d'un malaise. Une vie pour une autre. Ce meurtrier avait-il meurtri le corps avec autant de violence pour faire passer sa colère de l'avoir laissée s'échapper ?

Un frisson d'horreur et d'effroi la parcourut alors. Elle déposa le journal sur un meuble. Ses mains tremblaient. Marianne arriva avec le thé. Pensant qu'une gorgée pourrait lui être favorable et la réconforter quelque peu, elle s'efforça de respirer calmement. Saisissant sa tasse d'une main un peu plus ferme, elle la porta à ses lèvres mais les tremblements reprirent de plus belles et la tasse alla voler en éclat sur le sol.

Le bas de la robe de la femme de chambre et les chevilles dénudées de sa maitresse furent touchés par le liquide encore bouillant.

- Miss, venez donc vous asseoir.

Elle se laissa aller sur le canapé et accueillit avec un certain réconfort l'étreinte de Marianne. Elle veillait sur elle comme une mère qui veille sur ses enfants. Elle appela Alice d'une voix forte et fit prévenir le médecin. Miss Sullivan eut beau clamer qu'elle ne sentait rien, Marianne ne voulut rien entendre. Ne pouvant accueillir le médecin en tenue de nuit, on lui apporta une de ses robes.

A peine fut-elle habillée qu'Alice revint avec le docteur Meldener.

Il exigea qu'on nettoie à l'eau fraiche la peau qui avait été atteinte et recommanda que la demoiselle resta bien loin de tout chausson. Il ne voulait pas que le tissu puisse occasionner des lésions sur une peau déjà fragilisée.

- Ma chère enfant, pourquoi tenir ainsi vos mains si serrées l'une contre l'autre. Auriez-vous autre chose à me dire ?  
- Monsieur, je suis toujours divertie par votre façon de m'appeler votre enfant. Je suis…  
- N'ayez crainte, parlez.  
- Et bien, ce meurtre à Whitechapel m'a meurtrie.  
- Je vais vous prescrire quelques onguents pour vous soulager. Miss, vous vivez dans une charmante demeure et bien loin de cet atroce coin de Londres. Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire. Cet homme, car le meurtrier ne peut-être qu'un homme, ne s'en prendrait pas à une Lady.  
- Comment pouvez-vous en être si sûr ?  
- Il a choisit de perpétrer son méfait dans un quartier sinistre, ma chère enfant. Et je ne doute pas qu'il ne soit lui aussi de cet endroit. Promettez-moi simplement de ne point vous aventurer de ce coté là. J'en serai beaucoup plus aise.  
- Je vous le promets. Qu'irais-je d'ailleurs chercher dans un tel endroit ?

Le médecin ne répondit rien et ce silence fit rougir inconsciemment la demoiselle. Elle avait rêvé d'Alexandre. Elle voulait le revoir et son seul indice était que c'était un homme qui l'avait protégée la menace d'un criminel. Irait-elle mettre sa vie en danger pour le voir réapparaitre ?

Juillet 2008

Chloé marcha longtemps dans Londres, flânant ci et là. Au détour d'une rue elle se rendit compte qu'elle retournait à Whitechapel comme tentée par une force invisible. Elle ressentait le besoin de retourner là-bas comme un papillon attiré par la lumière… au risque de s'y brûler.  
Une fois sur place, elle ne prit pas garde aux bruits de pas, refusant de se faire peur une nouvelle fois. Elle avait eu sa dose la veille. Elle respira un grand coup et ignora simplement ce qui l'entourait. Le passé ne devait pas venir hanter le présent.

En tournant dans Hambury Street, elle commença à douter. Les pas continuaient de la suivre, elle en était certaine. Son instinct la fit entrer dans un immeuble. Un escalier de bois montait dans les étages et Chloé se souvint alors que Jack appréciait ces lieux pour ses meurtres. Elle se retourna un instant et vit qu'un homme rentrait lui aussi dans l'immeuble. Elle monta les marches quatre à quatre. Son cœur battait à un rythme effréné. Voulait-il simplement parler ? Devait-elle s'arrêter et lui demander pourquoi il la suivait ?

Elle continua de monter, accélérant le pas.

La porte d'un appartement s'ouvrit. Sauvée ! Elle l'appela l'homme pour qu'il la laisse entrer. Elle tenta de reprendre son souffle pour expliquer la raison de son intrusion lorsqu'il l'immobilisa en bloquant ses bras d'une main tandis que de l'autre il la bâillonnait. L'autre homme entra et la regarda d'un air mauvais. Le cœur de Chloé battait à tout rompre, elle comprenait tellement son arrière arrière grand-mère. Son enlèvement avait du être le moment le plus atroce de toute sa vie…


	2. Chapter 2

Un énorme big up pour mes trois revieweuses. Je suis bien contente que vous tentiez l'aventure :) J'espère que ceci vous plaira. pour l'anonyme cynthia: un grand merci ;)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Septembre 1888

Miss Sullivan passa une dernière fois le peigne dans ses cheveux avant de les relever dans un élégant chignon. Les dernières nuits avaient été nettement plus calmes grâce au remède prescrit par le médecin. Les journaux semaient la panique dans tout Londres et personne n'osait sortir. Elle soupira en pensant qu'il y avait bien des crimes perpétrés tous les jours et que l'on ne criait pas au loup pour autant.

Elle descendit pour prendre son petit déjeuner et attendit d'être assise pour commencer sa lecture. En première page s'étalait un résumé du crime de White Chapel. Fascinée et terrifiée à la fois, elle lisait sans cesse la même ligne. Comme perdue dans un rêve, elle croyait lire « La victime était une demoiselle de bonne famille répondant au nom de C. Sullivan. ». Son cœur battait plus fort en lisant la description des mutilations faites sur le corps de la malheureuse. Sa lecture fut interrompue lorsqu'on lui arracha des mains le journal.

- Miss Sullivan ! Une demoiselle ne devrait pas lire de telles choses. Vous vous faites du mal.

- Marianne…

- Non. Il n'en est pas question. Vous ne lirez plus ces racontars. Bientôt, ces journalistes vont mettre à mal la sérénité de votre esprit !

- Marianne, je dois le lire. Je m'informe.

- Vous étiez là bas. Je le sais. J'ai entendu votre tante Margaret vous demander de vous y rendre. Cette femme ne s'est pas inquiétée de vous après l'annonce de ce meurtre. Elle vous envoie dans ce coupe-gorge pour sauver son âme mais ce sont les flammes de l'enfer qui l'attendent ! Je vous le dis Miss Sullivan. Miss Margaret est une…

- Marianne ! Taisez-vous ! Le parjure est une vilaine chose et je ne veux pas vous voir dans les flammes de l'enfer à cause de cela !

Bien que convaincue que le mal de la religion frappait sa dame de chambre ainsi que sa tante, elle ne répondit rien. Les journalistes étaient devenus un véritable poison pour elle, la poussant à lire inlassablement les dernières théories sur le tueur. Sa seule hantise était pour Alexandre. Etait-il ce monstre que dépeignaient les journaux ?

Juillet 2008

Chloé fut soudainement poussée sur le lit. Son cri lui parut si faible qu'elle fut instantanément persuadée que sa perte n'était plus très loin. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle allait mourir si jeune sans savoir ce qui s'était réellement passé en 1888. Ces hommes allaient la priver du bonheur d'enfin savoir. Sa colère reprit le dessus et elle donna un coup de pied particulièrement bien senti dans le ventre de son agresseur le plus proche qui se tordit de douleur. Elle se releva et s'élança dans la pièce. Malheureusement, la porte était fermée à clé. Elle évalua ses chances de mettre les deux hommes à terre et conclut bien vite qu'elle devait s'attendre à un véritable miracle.

L'homme qui avait reçu le coup de pied s'effondra sur le lit en pestant.

- Je te l'avais bien dit que nous aurions des soucis.

- C'est faux, tu avais dit que nous allions tôt ou tard avoir affaire avec la police. Or tu te retrouve mis à terre par une gamine.

Stupéfaite par la tournure des évènements, elle ne pensa plus du tout à s'enfuir. Sa curiosité aidant, elle s'approcha d'eux. Ils eurent un léger mouvement de recul à son approche, puis, avisant qu'elle n'avait pas un air menaçant, ils soupirèrent.

- Mademoiselle, toutes nos excuses pour cette… farce.

- Farce ? » leur répliqua-t-elle avec un ton qui reflétait sa surprise ainsi que sa colère.

- Oui. C'est… Où sont donc mes bonnes manières ? Je me présente, je me nomme Audric et voici mon frère jumeau, Charles.

- Mais appelez-moi Charlie.

***

Une heure plus tard, Chloé était installée confortablement dans un canapé vert bouteille, une tasse de thé à la main.

- Alors, dites-moi. Vous faites ça souvent ?

- Tu es la cinquième.

- Quoi ?!

Chloé dévisagea Charles un instant mais la réponse vint de Audric. Enfin… Si ce n'était pas l'inverse.

- Tu es la cinquième.

- Donc, je ne suis que la cinquième ? Vous n'avez pas jeté votre dévolu sur la sublime blonde que je suis ?

- Si. Tu es la première à te jeter dans la gueule du loup.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- C'est-à-dire que d'habitude, elles partent en courant jusqu'au toit et demande l'asile à la charmante octogénaire qui loge là-haut. Elle trouve ça assez drôle et en plus, ça lui fait une visite de temps en temps.

La manière dont l'un et l'autre répondait à ses questions ainsi que cet humour typiquement anglais finit de convaincre Chloé que si elle était tombée chez des fous, au moins, ils avaient du charme.

Elle gouta différents thés en écoutant les histoires rocambolesques des frères.

- Charlie, tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

- Moi c'est Audric et je fais le même job que Charles.

- Et donc ?

- Tu as posé la question à Charles, je lui laisse le plaisir de te révéler toute la vérité.

- Charles ?

- Chère damoiselle, vous qui venez dans notre humble demeure en courant, et bien… Je vous révèle un secret que nous gardons de génération en génération, nous sommes…

- Nous sommes… » Reprit Audric à sa suite.

- Nous sommes des artistes.

- De grands artistes.

- Nous voyageons.

- Tels des Jack l'éventreur.

- Nous traquons.

- Le succès.

- Et seulement le succès.

- Nous semons le doute dans l'esprit de jeunes filles innocentes.

- Pour mieux nous perfectionner.

- Nous sommes comédiens !

Ils étaient parfaitement synchro. Ils se déplaçaient avec élégance tout en déclamant un texte qui semblait avoir été répété encore et encore.

- Et pourquoi ce choix de Jack l'éventreur ? » Lança-t-elle en essayant de paraître innocente.

- Parce que pour faire fortune et devenir célèbre, il nous faut un personnage qui marque les esprits, quelqu'un qui puisse sublimer nos performances.

- Donc, on a choisit Jack. Le père Noel ne semble pas avoir une aura aussi légendaire à Londres.

Après cette tentative d'enlèvement qui n'était au final qu'une pièce de théâtre grandeur nature, Chloé n'était pas encore prête à se laisser aller aux confidences mais à minuit moins le quart, elle les quitta en emportant dans sa poche deux numéros de téléphone. Des nouveaux amis étaient toujours les bienvenus dans sa vie.

En rentrant chez madame Chandler, elle préféra garder sous silence son étrange aventure. La vieille dame n'aurait jamais pu comprendre les raisons pour lesquelles elle s'était étrangement bien entendue avec les jumeaux. Elle monta donc dans sa chambre, attrapa la plaquette de chocolat qu'elle gardait dans son tiroir et nota scrupuleusement dans un carnet les derniers évènements. A la fin de son compte rendu, elle rajouta la simple note « demander comment différencier Audric de Charlie ».

Septembre 1888

La journée avait été longue pour la jeune Miss Sullivan. Alice, la nièce de Marianne avait faillit périr sous les roues d'un fiacre. Le cocher qui ne faisait pas attention à la route ne l'avait pas aperçue alors qu'elle traversait la rue. Fort heureusement, un homme qui passait par là avait pu la sauver in extrémis d'une issue mortelle. Il l'avait ensuite conduite chez un médecin de la ville qui diagnostiqua quelques contusions et une entorse.

Quand la malheureuse Alice fut en sureté chez elle, Miss Sullivan donna sa journée à Marianne.

- Allez donc la rejoindre.

- Ma sœur peut s'en occuper, ne vous en faites pas.

- Marianne, rentrez. Je vois bien que vous vous faites du souci pour elle.

Elle acquiesça et rentra chez elle.

***

Confortablement installée dans le salon, Miss Sullivan sirotait une tasse de thé. Alors que les derniers jours avaient été calmes, elle pressentait que quelque chose se tramait. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle se remémora un visage qui lui semblait désormais familier et pourtant si étranger. Et surtout, elle voulait se souvenir de ces yeux bleus. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi ils l'obsédaient à ce point. Cet homme l'avait sauvée. Simplement. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire ou à penser.

Pourtant…

Pourtant son imagination et sa curiosité la poussaient à le chercher. A comprendre qui il était, ce qu'il faisait dans cette rue là, les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à la sauver…

Elle fut brusquement ramenée à la réalité lorsque sa tante fit irruption dans la pièce. Derrière elle, se trouvait le majordome.

- Miss Sullivan, votre tante. » Fit-il dans un sourire contrit.

- Merci.

Elle avait ponctué ce mot d'un regard qui exprimait la compréhension. Rasséréné, il laissa les deux femmes seules.

- Chère enfant !

- Ma tante.

Margaret Sullivan était une femme pieuse qui se préoccupait pour la moindre petite chose. Elle s'installa dans un fauteuil en face de sa nièce avant de faire un sourire méchant. Miss Sullivan ne connaissait que trop bien ce sourire. Cela présageait une remarque bien sentie contre quelqu'un.

- Le tueur de Whitechapel a encore frappé.

- …

- Oui, ma chère enfant. Une autre victime a été découverte ce matin. A Hanbury Street.

- Comment le savez-vous ?

- J'étais chez le docteur Meldener lorsque deux policiers sont venus le chercher. Ils voulaient son avis pour pouvoir déterminer l'heure de la mort.

Elle semblait ravie de cette nouvelle. Sa nièce, qui n'avait jusqu'alors pas prononcé un mot, lui demanda les raisons de son contentement.

- C'est l'œuvre divine !

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, ma tante… Comment pouvez-vous…

- Vous êtes trop jeune que pour comprendre. Le seigneur punit ces femmes pour leur mauvaise conduite.

- Comment pouvez-vous prétendre que…

- Il se dit dans Londres que ces femmes étaient des gourgandines. L'une se faisait appeler Polly tandis que l'autre a été identifiée comme étant une pauvre fille qui se faisait appeler « Dark Annie ». Leurs péchés les ont conduites sur la route de ce tueur. Et malgré le fait que je réprouve formellement l'atteinte à la vie d'autrui, je suis bien aise de reconnaître que cet homme a libéré cet horrible lieu de telles… personnes.

Miss Sullivan était atterrée par les propos tenus. Elle savait sa tante intransigeante mais pour une dame de sa qualité, elle semblait approuver les actes barbares qui se produisaient dans Whitechapel. Elle qui n'hésitait pas à aider les plus démunis, certes dans un but purement égoïste, se délectait de ces meurtres.

Elle pensa un instant à Alexandre. Etait-il toujours dans ces petites rues où rodait la mort ? Ou était-il dans une maison accueillante loin de ce danger ?

- J'ose espérer que vous voudrez bien, encore une fois, me rendre un petit service et vous rendre une nouvelle fois chez cette famille de démunis.

- Vous voulez dire dans…

- Vous n'avez rien à craindre, cet homme ne s'en prend qu'aux gourgandines.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais. Ce n'est qu'un simple petit service dont vous vous acquitterez très vite. Et je ne veux pas dire du mal de vos serviteurs mais je n'ai toujours rien pour…

Elle fut interrompue par le majordome qui l'informa qu'on la demandait. Elle s'excusa auprès de sa tante et suivit l'homme jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Une épaisse brume s'était emparée de la ville. Miss Sullivan resserra un peu son châle et vit l'homme qui attendait. Il était particulièrement grand et fort, ce qui la faisait paraitre en comparaison tellement plus petite. Il avait les cheveux longs mais il les retenait en catogan.

Sa joue était balafrée et pourtant il lui parut beau. Nul doute que cet homme pouvait faire battre les cœurs. Il lui sourit avant de lui demander si elle était bien Miss Sullivan. Elle répondit par l'affirmative et l'homme sembla satisfait. Il lui dit de ne point s'inquiéter avant de déposer sur son visage un coton imprégné de chloroforme. Elle tenta de lutter mais la force de cet homme dépassait de loin la sienne. Elle se sentait lentement glisser dans l'inconscience. Le dernier souvenir qu'elle emporta avec elle fut le sourire de cet homme. Il lui sembla qu'il tentait de la rassurer.

Juillet 2008

Le soleil avait envahi la ville depuis le matin et rien au monde n'aurait pu empêcher Chloé Sullivan de prendre un bain de soleil. Elle avait repéré lors de ses nombreuses expéditions dans Londres un petit parc non loin de Whitechapel. Avant de s'allonger, elle se renseigna auprès du gardien pour ne pas se retrouver avec une amende. Les anglais avaient un esprit relativement carré qui aimait l'ordre. Nul doute qu'une jeune fille profitant du soleil en petite tenue pouvait en choquer plus d'un pourtant le gardien la rassura en lui donnant sa bénédiction. Elle se trouva une place ni trop exposée au soleil ni trop à l'ombre. Elle mit son sac sous sa tête et ferma les yeux.

Alors qu'elle somnolait au soleil, un petit objet tomba sur son ventre. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux pour apercevoir ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Elle distingua d'abord des mains portant un sac de cacahouètes puis, ses yeux s'habituant à la luminosité, elle vit le visage hilare de Audric… Ou Charlie.

- Au moins, Miss Chloé, vous n'avez pas été traumatisée par notre petit jeu.

- Traumatisée non mais je dois reconnaître que ce n'est peut-être pas très prudent de dormir dehors.

- Avec le gardien qui te couve du regard, je pense que tu ne risques rien.

- Couver ?

- Il a l'air d'avoir eu le coup de foudre. Et je pense que le short que tu portes doit y être pour quelque chose.

Il l'aida à se redresser et s'assit à coté d'elle. Lui tendant une poignée de cacahouètes, il désigna de la tête un arbre tout proche.

- Tu veux nourrir un arbre ?

- Non, ses habitants…

En effet, il en lança au pied de l'arbre le plus proche et un écureuil vint les récupérer.

- Comédien, ami des écureuils, … Il a autre chose que je dois savoir ?

- Je suis Audric.

Chloé devint rouge en un instant et il éclata de rire.

- C'est charmant comme couleur.

- Ne te moque pas !

- Je n'oserais jamais.

- Comment m'as-tu trouvée ?

- Tu es dans mon secteur de prédilection, c'est à moi à me poser des questions. A moins que ce soit Charlie que tu veux épouser.

- Tu ne doutes de rien toi. Qui te dit que je veuille épouser un comédien ?

- Dommage si ce n'est pas le cas. Tu n'aurais pas une sœur ?

Elle lui répondit d'un sourire et se recoucha. Les yeux clos, elle répondait à ses questions avec aisance. Date de naissance, parfum de glace préféré, livre préféré et tueur en série préféré.

- Jack l'éventreur.

- Tu sais d'où vient son nom ?

- D'une lettre. Une personne qui se dénonçait d'être le tueur de Whitechapel.

- Je suis impressionné. Jamais encore, je n'avais trouvé une fille qui puisse le dire.

- Je ne suis pas n'importe quelle fille.

- Je vois ça.

Elle le regardait maintenant avec envie. Il était mignon. Vraiment très mignon. Mais elle le connaissait à peine. Elle devait rester les pieds sur terre.

- Comment peut-on te différencier de Charlie ?

- Il est moche, je suis canon.

- Mais encore ? lui répondit-elle en pouffant.

- Charlie est le dragon.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Il a un dragon tatoué sur le bras droit.

- C'est original. Et toi ? Tu as un tatouage ?

- Il faudra que tu dînes avec moi pour le savoir…

Troublée, elle ne répondit rien.

***

Le soir même, dans l'appartement des jumeaux, une odeur enivrante de vanille et de poire flottait dans l'air. Charlie portait un ensemble improbable composé d'un bermuda hawaïen accompagné d'une chemise à pois et d'un chapeau haut de forme. Son frère, lui, avait préféré la sobriété d'un jeans et d'un haut où l'on pouvait lire « Personne n'est parfait mais je m'en sors plutôt bien ».

Chloé était la plus originale avec sa robe noire à fines bretelles. Pour gagner un peu de normalité, elle emprunta le haut de forme.

- Charlie, je peux voir ton dragon ?

- C'est pervers comme phrase ça, tu ne trouves pas, Audric ?

- Chloé est une perverse masochiste. Elle se balade dans des quartiers mal famés en quête de Jack l'éventreur.

- Et se fait accoster par des inconnus, se précipite dans la gueule du loup et finit par manger des poires à la vanille avec deux magnifiques males… » Renchérit Charlie.

- Les mecs, vous êtes juste complètement fous mais, dans ma gracieuse bonté, je vous pardonne. D'après vous, si je cherche des informations sur une personne qui a vécu à l'époque de Jack ici, à Londres, je dois chercher où ?

- Aux archives.

***

Il fut convenu que le lendemain, ils l'accompagneraient aux archives de la ville. Chloé pensait y trouver un fichier général numérisé mais elle dût se rendre à l'évidence. Elle allait devoir éplucher tous les registres de l'époque pour seulement espérer trouver la moindre bribe d'informations à propos de son ancêtre.

La seule année de 1888 comprenait plus de huit cents registres. Ceux-ci comprenaient les naissances, les décès ainsi que tous les mariages. Pour retrouver C. Sullivan, à compter que les initiales gravées sur la boite soient bien celles de son ancêtre, elle allait devoir écumer une plus longue période. Elle devait avoir une vingtaine d'années en 1888, ce qui ramenait sa naissance aux alentours de… 1868. Pour être plus sûre, elle agrandit la zone de recherches entre 1863 et 1870. Si jamais, elle pourrait toujours agrandir les recherches.

- Chloé… Nous ne voulons pas paraître… rabat-joies mais… tu vas nous faire chercher dans plus ou moins… six mille quatre cents registres… sans compter que cette information ne nous donnera que sa date de naissance.

- Je sais. Je suis navrée de vous avoir dérangée. Retournez chez vous pour vous entrainer. Je vais le faire moi-même.

- Cours toujours joli cœur. Ce n'est pas notre genre de laisser une jeune fille dans la détresse.

- Audric, le joli cœur dont tu parles, nous l'avons quand même mise dans la détresse.

- Nous l'avons mise dans une détresse fictive de théâtre. Nuance. On se met au travail ?

- Allons-y gaiement.


	3. Chapter 3

La suite des recherches de Chloé et les aventures de Miss Sullivan!

Je vous souhaite une excellente lectures, les commentaires sont toujours apprécié ;)

* * *

Juillet 2008

Depuis plus de trois jours, Chloé et ses nouveaux compagnons de recherche n'avait pas trouvé la moindre trace d'un ou d'une Sullivan. Tout était classé par date et non pas ordre alphabétique ce qui rendait la tâche encore plus ardue.

La première journée, ils riaient avec entrain en découvrant les mariages improbables, les prénoms désuets et surtout Chloé fit des bonds en découvrant un Sherlock Holmes marié à une Emma Watson. Cet évènement aurait pu les motiver par son coté drôle et incongru mais au bout de leur dixième registre, les trois compères virent leur espoir fondre comme neige au soleil.

Le deuxième jour, Audric choisit de motiver les troupes en racontant des histoires érotiques à propos des nuits de noce de toutes les personnes inscrites dans ses registres. Chloé au bord des larmes le suppliait de se taire lui confiant que s'il n'arrêtait pas « elle allait mourir de rire ». Son hilarité fut brusquement coupée par une des bibliothécaires qui venait leur demander plus de discrétion.

- Vous avez le rouge aux joues parce que vous êtes en colère contre nous de perturber votre bibliothèque ou parce que vous êtes une petite perverse aimant les histoires grivoises ? « lança-t-il désinvolte à cette dernière.

Ceci provoqua un tel fou rire à Chloé qu'elle en tomba littéralement de sa chaise.

Le troisième jour de recherche connut ses hauts et ses bas. Bien que le nombre de registres commençait lentement mais surement à diminuer, le moral lui aussi entamait sa descente. Ce fut lorsque Charlie parla avec le dragon qui était tatoué sur son bras que Chloé fut convaincue qu'il était temps d'arrêter les recherches… Jamais un visage ne sembla plus joyeux à une nouvelle que celui de Charlie en cet instant. Il se précipitait vers la sortie lorsqu'Audric arriva vers eux en courant.

- Non, ne le dis pas.  
- Charlie, fais pas ta sale tête… Donc, je…  
- Non. D'abord manger, après parler.

Discuter avec un estomac sur pattes étant mission impossible, ils le laissèrent partir. Audric entraina Chloé dans la section d'archéologie, plus précisément la partie d'étruscologie de la bibliothèque pour être seuls et ne pas déranger en discutant.

Il lui montra un gros volume qui se trouvait être le 89ème volume de l'année 1866. Là, à la date du 10 juin, le nom de Sullivan était écrit à la plume.

Avec un immense respect et une profonde émotion, Chloé laissa courir son doigt sur les lettres calligraphiées. Après avoir apprécié chaque courbe et chaque petite lettre, elle lu à haute voix le petit texte.

- Le 10 juin 1866, naissance de Célia Sullivan, fille de Sir Patrick Sullivan et de Marianne Sullivan (Née Salbury).

Elle avait enfin trouvé sa C. Sullivan.  
Célia Sullivan.

L'évidence était que ce C avait pris une place particulière dans son cœur. Ce C était un lien invisible qui les unissait, plus encore que le sang bien plus que la symbolique. Elle avait souvent eu peur de se retrouver avec une arrière, arrière grand-mère au nom trop pompeux ou peu adapté. Une Cunégonde ou une Clervie l'aurait à jamais dégoutée de l'idée d'avoir un lien de parenté tandis que Célia reflétait une personne raffinée et délicate.

En se tournant avec un grand sourire vers Audric, Chloé avait quelque chose derrière la tête. Elle s'approcha de lui lentement mais ce fut lui qui attaqua le premier avec un : « Ais-je droit à un bisou de remerciement. » Prise au dépourvu, Chloé bredouilla qu'elle voulait juste continuer les recherches pour trouver un éventuel mariage de Célia. Rouge de confusion, elle n'osa pas lui avouer qu'elle avait eu l'intension de l'embrasser mais que l'entendre formulé à haute voix lui avait fait perdre ses moyens. Se maudissant d'avoir raté une telle occasion, elle se jeta à corps perdu dans le registre de l'année 1889. Elle cherchait avant tout le prénom Alexandre et lorsqu'elle vit un autre nom de Sullivan, un cri lui échappa.

- Quoi ?! Chloé qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- Là !  
- Quoi ? Ca ? Le 15 janvier 1889, Mariage de Margaret Sullivan, fille de Ernest Sullivan et de Mary Highbury, et de Alexandre Connors, fils de Maximilian Connors et Victoire Connors (née De Bach)… Tu connais ?  
- Pas vraiment mais c'est…  
- Explique-moi.  
- D'accord.

Pendant plus d'une heure, elle lui raconta l'étrange histoire de Miss Sullivan et d'Alexandre.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu es venue à Londres ? Pour découvrir une vérité qui date de plus d'un siècle ?  
- C'est stupide, n'est-ce pas ?  
- C'est impressionnant de voir quelqu'un d'aussi passionné. Mais je pense que tu divagues quand tu crois que cet Alexandre a épousé Margaret.  
- Je sais. C'est juste que… En voyant ce nom à coté de Sullivan…  
- Tu as cru que peut-être elle avait fait sa vie avec lui. Mais tu ne penses pas que si cela avait été un amour heureux, Célia l'aurait dit à sa petite fille qu'elle parlait de son grand-père ?  
- Si. Mais j'ose seulement espérer que… Tu vas me trouver soit trop romantique soit folle à lier mais j'espère sincèrement qu'elle l'a revu et qu'elle a vécu quelque chose d'autre avec cet Alexandre. Qu'elle a été prise d'une passion pour lui.

Exaltée par ses idées, Chloé semblait dans un autre monde. Elle n'avait jamais parlé de cela à quiconque. Sa curiosité journalistique était bien connue de tous, et il semblait à Chloé que révéler son coté rêveur et théâtral nuirait à sa carrière. Elle devait être une femme qui se basait sur les faits et non sur de grotesques fabulations.  
Mais Audric n'était pas comme ses amis. Ses amis étaient tous terre à terre. D'une logique cartésienne et implacable. Audric ainsi que son frère avaient ce coté passionné et excessif sans pour autant être déconnectés de la réalité. Elle se sentait libre de leur en parler parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas jugée.

Le souffle du jeune homme contre la joue la fit revenir les pieds sur terre. Il était dangereusement proche d'elle. Elle pouvait sentir l'odeur discrète de son parfum. Son cœur s'emballa. Doucement, il effleura son cou du bout des doigts. Chloé se sentit faiblir. Elle n'osait pas le regarder et gardait résolument les yeux fixés sur le titre d'un ouvrage. Lorsque la caresse revint sur sa joue, elle se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure comme pour s'obliger à penser à autre chose. Levant les yeux, elle rencontra les prunelles de celui qui lui faisait face. Il approchait lentement son visage du sien quand un raclement de gorge les ramena à la réalité.

La bibliothécaire au visage sévère leur adressa un haussement de sourcils désapprobateurs. Ses années de travail dans le silence lui avaient donné un visage aussi expressif que menaçant envers les lecteurs perturbateurs.

Gênée, elle attrapa le premier livre qu'elle vit et s'enfuit à travers la bibliothèque.

Septembre 1888

En se réveillant, Miss Sullivan ne comprit pas pourquoi sa chambre semblait si… Elle s'arrêta, parcourut la pièce en silence et dut se rendre à l'évidence que ce n'était manifestement pas sa chambre et encore moins une pièce de sa maison. Se souvenant soudain des évènements qui l'avaient amenée à cet endroit, elle s'assit à terre dévastée. Elle avait été enlevée. Sur le pas de sa porte. Alexandre l'avait protégée dans un quartier dangereux et elle se faisait enlever dans son propre quartier.

Elle fit un rapide tour de la pièce pour découvrir qui était derrière tout ça.  
Au milieu de la pièce trônait un grand canapé recouvert d'une couverture rouge sang. Une grande armoire occupait tout un mur et à coté de la minuscule fenêtre se trouvait un bureau. Cette fenêtre donnait sur une rue sombre et peu fréquentée. Célia tenta de l'ouvrir mais elle se rendit vite compte qu'elle avait été condamnée. Elle ne pouvait rien tenter de ce coté de la pièce. La porte en chêne était, elle aussi, verrouillée.  
Soudain, le bruit des sabots claquant sur les pavés la ramena près de la fenêtre. Un fiacre venait de s'arrêter devant la maison. La pluie recommençait à tomber et elle eut juste le temps de remarquer que le cocher avait les cheveux retenus par un catogan avant qu'il s'élance dans la nuit. Obnubilée par ce détail, elle n'entendit pas qu'une personne venait de s'introduire dans la pièce.

- Je suis navré de la manière dont vous êtes venue ici.

Cette voix. Elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir l'entendre à nouveau. Lentement, elle se retourna et fut subjuguée par deux prunelles d'un bleu unique.

- Alexandre.  
- Oui. Je ne puis rester très longtemps avec vous. Je voulais juste…  
- Pourquoi m'avoir… enlevée ?  
- C'est compliqué.  
- Vous prétendez venir à mon secours un jour et le lendemain m'enlever à mon domicile ?! Quel homme abject êtes-vous donc ?

La colère l'emportait. Jamais elle n'aurait cru être une femme si forte et déterminée. Elle ne voulait pas être de celles qui se jettent au cou d'un homme. Elle fit deux pas en avant et sans même y réfléchir, sa main se retrouva sur la joue d'Alexandre en une gifle magistrale.

Plus un mot ne fut alors échangé pendant plusieurs minutes. Les seuls bruits dans la pièce venaient de la respiration chaotique de Célia.

- Miss Sullivan. Je vais vous raccompagner chez vous.  
- Dites-moi simplement où nous sommes, je rentrerai par mes propres moyens.  
- Nous sommes à Whitechapel.

Un cri de stupeur échappa à Célia. Pourquoi depuis cette fameuse nuit, tout devait-il tourner autour de cet endroit ? Sa rencontre avec Alexandre, les meurtres, l'homme au catogan… Etait-ce vraiment une coïncidence ?

- Je… je veux rentrer chez moi.  
- Laissez-moi vous expliquer. Je vous en prie. Tout ceci n'est qu'un grand malentendu.

Partir était la meilleure chose à faire mais ses questions resteraient alors sans réponse.

- Vous avez cinq minutes. Pas une de plus.

Juillet 2008

Cela faisait maintenant plus de trois jours que Chloé restait cloitrée dans sa chambre. Malgré toutes les supplications de madame Chandler, elle avait refusé toutes les sorties. Autant elle se sentait en confiance avec les jumeaux autant une peur farouche la submergeait dès qu'elle s'imaginait avoir une relation avec Audric.

Ses précédentes conquêtes ne lui avaient jamais procuré un tel sentiment de doute.

Ce ne fut que lorsque madame Chandler la menaça d'appeler son père que Chloé décida qu'il serait extrêmement bénéfique pour elle d'aller se promener en ville. Déambulant de rue en rue, elle fut soudain attirée par une magnifique paire d'escarpins. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à entrer, elle remarqua l'enseigne de luxe sur la porte. Jamais au grand jamais, elle ne pourrait se les offrir. A moins de devenir un magnat de la presse. Ce qui n'arriverait pas avant quelques années. Deux personnes sortirent de la boutique et elle reconnut l'actuel propriétaire de la demeure des Sullivan accompagné de sa tendre… Chloé eut beau réfléchir, elle ne parvint pas à retrouver le nom de la demoiselle. Ils la saluèrent brièvement d'un signe de tête avant de héler un taxi.

Chloé se doutait qu'il devait être riche pour entretenir une telle propriété mais quelque chose la chiffonna. N'arrivant pas à trouver ce qui la tracassait et ne voulant en aucun cas finir ruinée, elle continua sa route.

Pourquoi voulait-elle à tout prix connaître Célia ? Qu'espérait-elle donc trouver dans le passé ? Chloé avait passé des années à s'imprégner de l'histoire de Célia… et à imaginer tout ce qui pouvait bien l'avoir poussée à raconter cet enlèvement à sa petite fille. Pensait-elle justement qu'elle aurait la curiosité de chercher ? Célia avait-elle laissé en héritage un secret que seule une personne résolument déterminée pourrait découvrir ?

Plus les questions affluaient et plus Chloé se sentait désemparée. Etait-il trop tard que pour percer l'énigme C. Sullivan ? Les pièces à conviction précieuses à la résolution avaient-elles disparu pour de bon ?

L'instant d'après, elle se retrouva à terre. Elle était rentrée littéralement dans une personne et avait… gracieusement atterri sur les fesses.

- Non mais vraiment vous ne pouvez pas regarder devant vous ?! » S'écria l'homme.

Relevant la tête, elle s'exclama avec étonnement « Professeur Jones ?! »

***

Des excuses et un fou rire plus tard, elle était devant une bière dans un pub.

- Alors, Miss Sullivan ? Quoi de beau depuis le théâtre ? Vous savez, celui où vous m'avez posé un lapin.  
- Je me suis déjà excusée. Et je réitère mes excuses.  
- Je préfère vraiment vous l'entendre dire en face à face. Nous, les anglais, préférons la franchise plutôt que les faux semblants.

Rouge de confusion, Chloé chercha un autre sujet de conversation mais ce fut lui qui commença.

- Je sais que vous devez finir vos études en Amérique mais à la rentrée de septembre de l'année prochaine, j'aimerais vous prendre comme assistante.  
- Vous me voulez moi comme assistante pour vos cours ?!  
- Et mes recherches. Oui. Je ne vous demande pas de me répondre tout de suite. Vous avez le temps.

Après encore quelques bavardages sur le manque total de ponctualité de Chloé, le professeur Jones, Rupert de son prénom, invita Chloé dans l'East End pour la représentation d'une comédie sur Jack l'éventreur.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit très…  
- Je ne vous demande pas ça pour ce soir, c'est dans… » Il consulta sa montre puis repris. « Une demi-heure. Et vous n'avez pas le choix.

***

Lorsqu'on évite une personne, il est bien connu que nous sommes sûrs de la rencontrer. C'est ainsi que Chloé assista à Jack l'éventreur… interprété tour à tour par Audric et Charlie Downey.  
La salle était bondée pour une représentation en après-midi et elle priait pour qu'au milieu de cette foule, elle passa inaperçue.  
Chloé fut subjuguée par les reconstitutions des meurtres. Même si ce n'étais pas réel, elle se sentait mal. Célia était passée si près de la mort… Et pourtant elle avait permis la venue au monde de plusieurs Sullivan jusqu'à Chloé.

Soudain, Chloé se souvint d'une réflexion qu'elle avait faite à son père. Comment une femme avait-elle pu donner son nom à sa descendance. N'était-ce pas le nom du père qui était transmis ?

Elle allait devoir fouiller dans les archives encore un moment. Au moins pour retrouver la naissance d'un enfant de Célia.

La séance finie, elle trouva une excuse pour partir au plus vite. Ses sentiments étaient toujours confus et elle ne voulait pas se retrouver face à Audric. Pas avant d'avoir fait le tour de la question. De plus, calquant son idée sur l'attitude de Célia, elle se refusa à céder à un homme le premier jour. Bien qu'il n'y ait pas la moindre preuve tangible que Célia eut revu Alexandre après cette fameuse nuit d'aout 1888.

Elle s'éloignait du théâtre quant elle vit un homme embrasser avec passion une brunette. Sentant son désir de rester éloignée de Audric s'amenuiser, elle fit demi-tour.  
Réfléchir encore et encore ne la mènerait à rien. Ce dont elle avait besoin était de l'action. De se confronter à de véritables sentiments… ou du moins, se blottir contre quelqu'un. Se sentir importante aux yeux d'un homme.

Et elle l'appréciait réellement.

Audric était encore sur la scène. Il discutait avec une dame d'un certain âge mais Chloé ne pouvait plus attendre. Elle agrippa la manche de sa veste et le tira vers elle. A peine eut-il le temps de la reconnaître que ses lèvres capturèrent les siennes dans un baiser… terne. Elle n'avait pas d'autres mots pour définir ce baiser. Il était terne et sans étincelles.

Elle fut dégrisée en un instant. Elle bafouilla quelques excuses avant de se retourner. Là, elle vit le regard interloqué de Charlie. Son regard tomba sur son bras droit.  
Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de dragon.

Abasourdie, elle se retourna successivement vers l'un puis l'autre. Le regard amusé de l'un et le regard interrogateur de l'autre.

Elle avait le chic pour se mettre dans des situations rocambolesques mais embrasser le mauvais jumeau était une grande première.  
Elle se répétait sans cesse « quelle gourde, non mais vraiment, quelle gourde ! » lorsque Charlie la poussa vers Audric. Ce dernier la conduisit vers les coulisses de la scène et d'un signe de tête fit comprendre aux autres comédiens qu'il désirait être en tête à tête avec la jeune femme.

- Chloé ?

- Chloé, regarde-moi.

- S'il te plait.

Relevant enfin la tête, elle put voir son léger sourire. Il remit en place une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et Chloé se sentit encore plus mal, si cela était possible. Elle avait vraiment gâché la scène qui promettait d'être sensuelle et torride. Elle voulait le séduire et lui prouver de quoi elle était capable… et elle s'était au contraire montrée sous son coté « la nymphomane incapable de reconnaître celui qu'elle apprécie. »

- Je crois que Charlie a eu…  
- Un baiser qui ne lui était pas destiné.

Il s'attendait à un déni ou une vague excuse mais jamais il ne l'aurait cru capable de lui avouer qu'elle le voulait lui.

- Aurais-je tort d'espérer que je puisse…

Il ne put jamais finir cette phrase.

- Tu es Audric ? Le dompteur d'écureuils ?  
- Oui.  
- Alors, j'ai ceci pour vous.

Ce premier baiser n'était peut-être pas digne d'un film mais aux yeux de Chloé il fut parfait.


	4. Chapter 4

Merci pour la review ;)

Donc, nous voilà reparti dans Londres, attachez vos ceintures et surtout une excellente lecture :)

* * *

Aout 1888

Célia essayait de rester le plus neutre possible face au silence que lui imposait Alexandre. Jamais dans la bonne société londonienne, elle ne s'était retrouvée dans une telle situation. Il était toujours de bon ton de parler clairement et franchement, même si s'avérait que l'on n'en pensait pas le moindre mot.

Elle avait toujours été une jeune fille exemplaire avec ses parents qui l'avaient quittée bien trop tôt. Et même face à sa tante Margaret, qui, il fallait bien l'avouer, pouvait se révéler plus qu'insupportable, elle n'avait jamais perdu son sang froid.

Mais cet homme lui avait fait une peur bleue un 31 aout pour la sauver et depuis, elle passait des nuits blanches à se poser encore et toujours les mêmes questions. Inlassablement, elle le comparait à l'assassin de Whitechapel. Elle venait de se faire enlever sur le seuil de sa propre maison et il n'arrivait pas à articuler le moindre mot.

Alors, prenant pleinement conscience de l'ascendance que cet homme avait sur elle, elle choisit de partir. Il savait tellement de choses sur elle qu'elle ne pouvait accepter qu'il ne livre pas au moins quelques explications.  
Elle s'avança vers lui et réclama une cape.

- Je n'en ai pas d'autre que la mienne, madame.  
- Cela fera l'affaire.

La tête haute, elle mit le pan de tissu sur ses épaules et partit sans un regard pour cet homme.  
Leur prochaine rencontre serait différente. Célia Sullivan voulait le revoir mais cette fois-ci, ce serait son initiative. Elle n'avait en sa possession que deux choses : un souvenir de son visage et un prénom. Mais elle n'en avait que faire, c'était bien assez pour pouvoir le retrouver en comptant la détermination sans borne de la famille Sullivan.

***

Lorsqu'elle sortit, elle prit soin de retenir le numéro de la maison où elle avait été détenue. Ensuite, elle héla un fiacre qui passait par chance dans la petite rue. Le bruit des sabots martelant le sol résonnait contre les murs des maisons. Elle indiqua au cocher sa destination et leva les yeux vers la façade. Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de vie. Alexandre ne s'était pas opposé à son départ.

Lorsque le fiacre s'enfonça à travers la ville, sa passagère poussa un soupir. De contentement ou de déplaisir, personne ne pouvait le dire.

***

La maisonnée était calme, trop calme au gout de Célia. Le majordome ne fit aucune remarque en ouvrant la porte et elle faillit le renvoyer pour ce manque cruel de considération. Marianne et Alice n'étaient pas présentes suite à l'accident de cette dernière. Elle se mit à espérer que sa tante soit restée et se soit rongée les sangs.

Son vœu fut exaucé à la seconde où elle entra dans le salon.

- Célia Sullivan !  
- Ma tante.

Ce fut un tel soulagement de voir quelqu'un s'inquiéter qu'elle voulut l'étreindre.

- Où diable vous êtes vous rendue en m'abandonnant ?  
- Mais…  
- Il suffit. Je ne puis tolérer de tels actes.

Elle sortit, amenant avec elle le peu d'espoir que Célia avait placé en elle. Terrassée par cette journée et ses évènements horribles, elle s'assit à terre dans le salon. Les pans de sa robe l'entourant comme un écrin, elle pleura une seule et unique larme.  
Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à se laisser abattre.

Tout d'abord, elle devait scrupuleusement analyser chaque petit détail. Elle savait qu'Alexandre avait un lien avec Whitechapel mais que ce lien n'était que faible. Ses manières reflétaient une naissance plus aisée. Il devait avoir une trentaine d'années et n'était pas marié comme le prouvait l'absence d'alliance.  
Son nom de famille était un mystère. Deux solutions s'offraient alors. Dans un cas, il ne le disait pas car il était très – voir trop – connu dans Londres. Dans l'autre, Alexandre était un nom d'emprunt pour… Voilà. Elle y avait pensé. Alexandre pouvait être l'assassin. Elle chassa cette idée. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à de telles suppositions.

Ensuite, elle chercha un lien entre lui et elle. Le seul qui lui vint à l'esprit fut l'homme au catogan. Il l'avait enlevée, ce qui signifiait qu'il connaissait son nom, son adresse et Alexandre. Et c'était probablement le plus qu'une personne pouvait savoir dans cette ville.

Mais malgré cela, un détail la hantait. L'homme au catogan l'avait reconnue immédiatement. Cela signifiait donc qu'elle était suivie ? Non. Elle l'aurait remarqué si quelqu'un, qui qu'il soit, l'avait suivie.  
Le doute l'assaillit. Quelqu'un pouvait la faire suivre. Quelque détective aurait pu mais pour connaître le moment le plus propice pour… l'enlever, il fallait nécessairement qu'il eut observé la maisonnée au moins la journée.

Ce matin-là, l'accident d'Alice l'avait occupée. Elle avait été en contact avec le médecin, avec les secours, la police et même quelques passants. Ensuite, elle était revenue et avait renvoyé Marianne au chevet de sa nièce. Pourquoi l'homme au catogan n'avait-il pas agi à ce moment précis ? Il avait l'opportunité et surtout le champ libre.

La seule explication valable pouvait venir du fait qu'il faisait plein jour et que cela n'aurait pas été discret. Malgré cela, la question de discrétion était aussi remise en cause. L'homme l'avait enlevée pratiquement sous le nez de sa tante. Et elle n'était pas particulièrement connue pour être une personne mesurée.

Soupirant devant tant de possibilités, Célia décida que la recherche serait probablement plus fructueuse par écrit. Elle demanda à James, son majordome, de lui amener une feuille de papier. Il la lui apporta et ne fit aucun commentaire sur le fait qu'elle se trouvait alors à terre. Depuis le nombre d'années qu'il était au service de la famille Sullivan, il avait vu le défunt père de Célia dans la même position à maintes et maintes reprises.

- Les protagonistes de cette histoire : Moi, Alexandre, l'homme au catogan, tante Margaret, Alice ainsi que Marianne.

Tout en parlant, elle inscrivait les noms sur la feuille. En dessous de celui d'Alexandre, elle griffonna un peu, ne sachant pas quoi mettre à son sujet. Elle se décida pourtant avec « Whitechapel, bonne famille, enlèvement(s) ». Sous le nom de l'homme au catogan, elle mit « Cocher, homme de main, dangereux » puis, elle se rappela sa première impression à son sujet. Son hésitation fut longue mais elle ajouta « dangereusement beau ». Sa tante eut l'honneur de ne pas être décrite… du moins, pas en mots. Célia dessina un petit diablotin qui la résumait assez bien.  
Marianne fut dénommée comme marraine protectrice et Alice aussi. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le noter en dessous de son nom, Célia arrêta son geste. Alice était une jeune fille adorable qui aimait se sentir jolie auprès des jeunes gens. Et son accident sembla alors différent aux yeux de la jeune femme. Se pouvait-il que… que l'on ait voulu la faire taire ?

- Alice… Influençable mais sans mauvaises intentions.

Dès le lendemain, elle irait se renseigner. Le fiacre incriminé dans cette affaire avait dû être répertorié dans le constat de police. Retrouver le cocher serait sa première étape vers la vérité.

***

Vêtue de l'une de ses plus belles robes, Célia Sullivan se dirigeait vers le poste de police le plus proche. Sa tenue était extrêmement calculée. Elle paraissait une jeune fille calme, polie et respectable et ainsi, elle espérait pouvoir accéder plus facilement aux informations voulues.

L'agent de police qui l'accueillit la sermonna avant même qu'elle ait pu dire le moindre mot.

- Une jeune femme ne devrait pas se promener seule à pied. Surtout avec un homme en liberté qui éviscère ses victimes!

Le cœur de Célia rata un battement. Soudain, le monde se mit à tourner autour d'elle avant qu'elle ne tombe, inconsciente, sur le sol froid.

***

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle se trouvait dans un bureau spacieux et un vieil homme la veillait. Elle voulut parler mais elle n'était toujours pas remise de son émoi. Cela avait été si violent de comprendre les horreurs de l'assassin de Whitechapel, qu'aucun son ne pouvait passer ses lèvres.

- Tenez.

Elle prit le verre que lui tendait cet homme et avala sans crainte le contenu. Elle tiqua en reconnaissant le gout du whisky.

- Vous êtes la troisième ce matin. Je vous promets que cet agent sera lourdement puni pour avoir provoqué une telle panique à des dames.

Elle acquiesça de la tête et parvint enfin à articuler quelques mots.

- Je sais… Je sais que vous êtes occupé avec cette… affaire. Mais j'aurais aimé avoir un renseignement à propos de l'accident de fiacre qui s'est produit…  
- A Brook Street.  
- Oui.  
- Pourquoi voulez-vous de tels renseignements ?  
- Bien que sa voix ne soit pas accusatrice, Célia sentit que l'homme se tenait sur ses gardes.  
- Alice Black est à mon service.  
- Bien. Excusez-moi mais il arrive que des individus peu scrupuleux viennent réclamer dédommagement pour des affaires qui ne les concernent en rien. Donc, le fiacre en question était le numéro 127 et était conduit par monsieur John Chapman. Le pauvre homme est le mari de la dernière victime…

Juillet 2008

Blottie contre Audric, Chloé ne voyait pas le temps passer. Ils s'étaient installés dans une des loges et semblaient ne plus avoir conscience du monde qui les entourait.

Il semait de petits baisers papillons dans son cou en la taquinant d'être si chatouilleuse. Elle se sentait si bien dans ses bras. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas et Charlie, vêtu uniquement d'un short et de son habituel haut de forme, entra dans la pièce.

- Cher frère, je te défie en duel ! Tu m'as dérobé cette demoiselle !  
- Il est totalement incorrect de proférer de tels propos, cher frère. C'est moi qu'elle désirait.  
- Elle m'a pratiquement violé devant la troupe.  
- Pour se rendre compte de son erreur et retourner vers l'homme de ses rêves.  
- Tu n'es qu'une pâle copie de ma sublime personne. En garde ! Dame Chloé, je viens vous libérer !

Il brandit alors une marguerite et s'approcha tel un escrimeur vers Audric. Ce dernier attrapa alors un pinceau pour contrattaquer.

- Douce Chloé, mon bel amour, n'ayez crainte. Je vous protégerai.

Déjà quelques personnes de la troupe étaient venues voir ce qui se tramait dans la loge. Un des comédiens qui jouait le rôle de l'inspecteur de police attrapa Chloé et la mit tel un sac sur son épaule.

- On enlève notre dulcinée ! S'écrièrent alors les jumeaux.

Une course poursuite s'engagea alors dans le théâtre et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent tous sur la scène, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec les premiers spectateurs de la séance suivante. Chloé rouge de honte n'osait bouger d'un centimètre alors que tous les autres entamaient une improvisation.

- Pour la reine ! Chargez !

La reine sentit alors un coup sur ses fesses.

- Qui ose toucher à mon royal postérieur ?  
- Une simple marguerite, ô ma reine.  
- Qu'on lui coupe la tête !

Audric fut charmé. Elle n'avait peut-être pas innové mais c'était déjà un bon début d'actrice.

- Ô géant qui détient ma reine. Je te donne ce pinceau magique qui te fera connaître dans le monde entier comme le plus grand peintre. Je pense que cela pourra payer la rançon que tu désirais en échange de ton chargement.  
- J'accepte !

Au lieu de la prendre dans ses bras, il passa Chloé sur son épaule. Et l'emmena hors de la scène. Charlie fit le grand final en clamant ces quelques vers : « Ô marguerite, pourquoi es-tu une marguerite ? Renie ton nom et accepte de devenir femme par un baiser »

Il posa ses lèvres sur la fleur et tomba inanimé sur le sol. Puis, se redressant un peu, il précisa au public que la marguerite était empoisonnée et qu'il était mort pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas compris, ce qui déclencha un fou rire dans l'assistance. Il laissa le public applaudir quelques instants avant de se redresser et introduire la pièce qui allait être jouée.

- Nous sommes en 1888. Il est tard, la pluie tombe depuis des heures. Londres semble plus obscure que jamais. Une ombre court sur les murs. C'est celle d'un tueur. Il cherche une proie. » La salle était silencieuse, suspendue aux lèvres de l'artiste. « Soudain, une jeune femme le dépasse. Il la suit, lentement, silencieusement. Ce sera elle, sa victime. Il observe sa nuque fine, ses cheveux trempés… Elle est parfaite pour son œuvre.

Une femme entre sur scène et Charlie la suit. Pas un bruit, pas un mot. Juste les talons qui claquent sur la scène.  
Il passe rapidement sa main sur son cou et l'attire contre lui. Elle hurle. Pour la faire taire, il lui plante un couteau dans le ventre.

Dans les coulisses, Chloé tremble. Une main vient se glisser dans son cou et son cri est étouffé par une autre main.  
Audric la retourne et remplace sa main par ses lèvres. Un baiser brulant et passionné.

- J'ai toujours pensé que ce bon vieux Jack faisait beaucoup d'effets aux femmes mais je ne pensais pas que ma petite-amie craquerait aussi pour lui.

Elle lui assena une tape sur la main pour le faire taire.

- Je ne craque pas pour lui.  
- Je doute de la sincérité de vos propos, mademoiselle.  
- Mon fantasme, c'est…

Attrapant un pan de sa chemise, elle le tira vers elle pour l'embrasser. Entre deux baisers, il essaya de lui faire avouer ce fantasme.

- C'est ?  
- Il te faudra plus qu'un baiser pour me le faire avouer.

Septembre 1888

Célia se rendait compte que sa vie semblait de plus en plus avoir de liens avec ce tueur de Whitechapel. Le cocher était veuf depuis peu à cause de lui. Elle ne savait trop comment s'adresser à lui. Devait-elle entrer dans le vif du sujet après lui avoir présenté ses condoléances ou l'inviter à la rencontrer ultérieurement ?

Elle arriva dans l'entrepôt qu'on lui avait désigné et chercha monsieur Chapman. Elle trouva bien vite le fiacre 127 et son cocher. C'était un homme de forte corpulence. Son visage rougeaud lui sembla sympathique.

- Monsieur Chapman ?  
- Foutez-moi le camp sale journaliste de…

Préférant se boucher les oreilles plutôt que d'entendre de tels propos si déplacés, Célia observa l'homme. Quand il arrêta de parler, elle tenta une autre approche.

- Je sais que vous avez été manipulé pour renverser la jeune femme dans Brook Street.

Ce fut comme si un volcan venait d'exploser. L'homme, choqué et outré, l'accusa d'être une sorcière cherchant à le mener tout droit en enfer. Il venait de perdre sa bonne à rien de femme qui le laissait avec un fils infirme et deux autres filles sur les bras et maintenant on l'accusait d'avoir tenté d'écraser volontairement cette jeune fille ! Cela était trop pour le pauvre qui fondit en sanglots.

- Monsieur ! Non, je vous en prie, ne vous tourmentez pas à cause de moi. Je vous en supplie.

Elle lui tendit alors son mouchoir en dentelle pour qu'il puisse essuyer son visage.

- Je suis navrée. Alice Black, la jeune femme qui… vous voyez, est à mon service. Et je pense que son accident était intentionnel. Je suis navrée de vous avoir accusé. C'était inqualifiable de ma part de vous avoir…  
- Vous avez raison.  
- Pardon ?  
- Je n'ai rien à voir avec ça. J'étais au mauvais moment au mauvais endroit. Comme Annie avec le tueur. Un homme a poussé cette pauvre fille sous les sabots de mon cheval.

Enfin. Elle avait raison. Ce n'était pas un hasard.

- Avez-vous vu à quoi il ressemblait ?  
- Non. Il portait une longue cape noire et sa tête était protégée par une capuche.

L'homme avait tout prévu. Rien ne pouvait le relier à l'affaire.

- Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas dit pour…  
- Parce qu'ils me soupçonnent pour le meurtre d'Annie.

Un sourire forcé et quelques condoléances plus tard, Célia Sullivan s'éloignait au plus vite de cet endroit. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que l'on puisse soupçonner un mari pour le meurtre de sa femme. Londres était devenu un bien sinistre endroit. Pour le chemin du retour, elle choisit de passer devant Big Ben et la Tamise. Revoir un lieu aussi agréable lui ferait du bien.

Depuis son plus jeune âge, son père avait pris l'habitude de l'emmener voir les bateaux qui revenaient des Indes. Ce qui au début n'était qu'une simple promenade était devenu un rituel. Il prenait plaisir à lui raconter mille et un petits détails à propos de la ville et surtout à propos de Big Ben. La cloche avait été installée avant le mariage de ses parents et la fissure qui avait causé sa tonalité si particulière était apparue le jour même des noces.  
Dès lors, il avait toujours prétendu que Big Ben chantait pour les Sullivan.

Malheureusement, ce jour là, deux bateaux étaient amarrés. Les marins, revenus d'un long périple, dansaient et chantaient tout en buvant. Il régnait sur les docks une atmosphère de fête qu'une jeune femme de bonne famille ne pouvait tolérer. Cela principalement à cause des multiples chansons grivoises qu'ils entonnaient avec bonheur. Elle lança un regard courroucé à l'homme qui avait tenté de lui toucher les fesses et continua son chemin avec plus d'entrain.

Enfin, elle arriva à la hauteur du parlement et de Big Ben.  
Un vieil homme racontait à quatre enfants turbulents l'histoire de ce lieu. Il leur contait le grand incendie puis la reconstruction, la grande cloche qui avait été moulée dans la fonderie de Whitechapel.  
En entendant de tels propos, Célia se demanda si toute sa vie n'avait pas un lien avec ce lieu. Elle se promit de demander à tante Margaret d'autres informations. Peut-être avait-elle de la famille dans ce lieu. Ou pire, cette famille de démunis dont sa tante s'occupait était peut-être…

Non, elle ne devait pas songer à de telles choses. Sa famille était respectable et même si elle n'était pas la plus riche de Londres, elle n'était pas démunie.  
Chassant ses mauvaises pensées, elle accéléra le pas. Elle devait absolument se rendre au chevet d'Alice Black. Il était même de son devoir de s'enquérir de sa santé. Insidieusement, sa conscience lui soufflait qu'elle n'avait pas que des intentions honorables. Et que la question de l'homme au catogan avait à ses yeux plus d'importance.  
Se refusant de devenir une grenouille de bénitier comme la tante Margaret pour compenser ses mauvaises pensées, Célia acheta un petit sac de safran à un marchant ambulant qui lui en demanda une petite fortune.  
Alice avait toujours aimé cette épice. L'avoir pour elle seule serait un ravissement pour la jeune femme et une compensation pour Célia.

Elle fut introduite par Marianne dans le salon familial. L'endroit était si petit que Célia ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir. Elle avait honte de venir s'imposer dans une si modeste demeure alors qu'elle possédait tant de choses. Malgré le regard encourageant de sa femme de chambre, une boule vint se loger dans son ventre.  
Voir la jeune femme allongée sans défense dans son lit raviva de bien tristes souvenirs. Sa mère s'était éteinte alors qu'elle n'avait que six ans. Pourtant, elle lutta contre sa mémoire et s'inquiéta de la santé d'Alice.

La mère de cette dernière la rassura bien vite puis s'éclipsa pour les laisser seules.

Alice avait ouvert les yeux et lorsqu'elle reconnu le parfum des épices sur le manteau de Miss Sullivan, ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes.

- Je vais si mal que vous sacrifiez tant d'argent pour une modeste servante ?  
- Alice ! Je t'interdis de dire de telles sottises. Tu vas vite te rétablir. Mais… Je dois te poser une question. Lorsque tu es… tombée, tu n'as pas vu ou senti que l'on te…

En entendant ces paroles, Alice devint blême. Elle fixait Célia avec intensité comme pour deviner la suite.  
Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche, n'osant formuler un mot. Tout son être refusait de répondre. Par peur. Célia ne voyait que cette explication. Cette jeune fille tremblait de peur.

Soudain, un grand cri emplit la pièce. Marianne, qui s'était introduite discrètement pour ne pas effrayer la convalescente, s'était aperçue de la mine de sa nièce. Puis voyant que son trouble venait de Célia, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'emporter contre elle.

Elle l'agrippa par le bras et la fit sortir.

- Miss Sullivan ! Jamais je n'aurais cru que vous iriez faire peur à cette pauvre enfant ! Ses nerfs sont déjà si fragiles. Et vous, vous osez… » Elle ne trouvait plus ses mots. Sa colère s'était muée en une profonde tristesse. « Je suis déçue. Réellement.  
- Marianne ! Ecoutez-moi, je vous en prie. Je…

Voir celle qu'elle considérait un peu comme une seconde mère la regarder de cette manière lui brisait le cœur. Elle ne pouvait supporter l'idée de l'avoir déçue.

- Marianne. J'essaie de trouver la vérité sur cet accident !  
- Comment ?  
- On a attenté à sa vie. Ou du moins, on voulait l'éloigner de la maison.

Portant la main à son cœur, Marianne tentait de lire dans les yeux de sa protégée mais à son grand désarroi, tout ce qu'elle put y voir était une sincérité profonde.

Juillet 2008

Les jours suivaient lentement leur cours. Chloé profitait avec bonheur de ces quelques moments de tranquillité avec Audric. Il avait réussit à obtenir de jouer dans le célèbre théâtre de Shakespeare. Le Globe, puisque c'était son nom, avait brulé et ce n'était qu'en 1997 qu'il avait été reconstruit à l'identique.

Audric vouait, comme son frère même s'il refusait de l'admettre, un culte sans nom à ce théâtre. Il représentait une reconnaissance particulière pour les comédiens et ils ne voulaient en aucun cas se ridiculiser devant tout Londres. Trois représentations allaient avoir lieu en aout. Jamais elle ne les avait vus ainsi, ils prenaient ce défi tellement à cœur qu'ils en devenaient sérieux.

- Douce Chloé, avoue, avoue que tu veux mon corps. Mon âme. Mes jolies petites fesses.

Enfin, Charlie restait égal à lui-même.

***

Un jour, à l'heure où habituellement les Anglais se prélassent devant un thé, Chloé reçut un appel étrange. Un homme lui demandait de passer au plus vite et ce, avant 18h.  
A peine eut-il raccroché que mille et une questions assaillaient la jeune femme. Qui pouvait-il…

Soudain, tout devint clair.  
James.  
James, le majordome.

Chloé hésita un instant puis partit prendre un taxi. Elle envoya un message à Audric pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas et ordonna qu'on la conduise dans l'est de Chelsea.

Elle n'eut ni le temps de frapper à la porte ni le temps de prononcer le moindre mot. James lui agrippa le bras et la tira à sa suite. Il la fit monter dans le grenier de la demeure et puis, il était là.

Le tableau de son ancêtre. Devant elle, Célia Sullivan arborait un sourire discret mais sincère. Chloé l'aurait reconnu entre mille, c'était la réplique du sien. Son regard glissa sur la toile, elle la découvrait pour la première fois et elle tenait à s'en imprégner.

- Sortez immédiatement de cette maison, Miss Sullivan.


	5. Chapter 5

Voilà le chapitre 5! La suite des aventures de Célia et de Chloé semble receler encore plus de mystères...

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de reviewer, ça motive toujours l'auteur ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Septembre 1888

La tension entre Célia et Marianne était à son comble. Depuis quelques minutes déjà, les deux femmes se querellaient : Marianne s'insurgeant contre sa protégée qu'elle considérait comme sa propre fille tandis que Célia, elle, ne parvenait pas à faire entendre raison à son ainée.

Toute personne assistant à la scène aurait pu croire à un quelconque différend entre les deux femmes mais l'enjeu réel était bien plus important. Se trouver dans une altercation avec la jeune femme qu'elle avait élevée était douloureux et Célia, qui tentait par tous les moyens de parler à Alice, commençait à perdre patience. Aucun de ses arguments ne trouvait grâce et elle savait que la nièce de Marianne pouvait lever bien des interrogations. De plus, si sa vie était réellement en danger avec Alexandre et le mystérieux homme au catogan, elle devait le savoir au plus vite. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser cette affaire sans suite.

Quitte à mettre en danger ses liens si particuliers avec Marianne qui se refusait à croire qu'une demoiselle de bonne famille était en mauvaise posture.

Il fallait qu'elle retrouve Alexandre.

Alexandre.

Rien ne lui importait plus que la vérité. Il pouvait être un être bon ou mauvais, Célia n'en avait cure. Elle avait un besoin irrépressible d'avoir ses réponses, de prendre de l'ascendance sur lui. Une Sullivan ne laisse pas le destin choisir pour elle, une Sullivan va de l'avant et provoque les évènements.

- Laissez-moi passer, Marianne.

Son ton était sans appel. Jamais elle ne l'avait utilisé et le faire était un véritable déchirement mais elle n'avait pas le choix. L'assassin de Whitechapel courait toujours et Célia ne voulait pas être la prochaine sur la liste.

Elle se rendit à l'étage, là où se trouvait Alice et lui demanda qui était l'homme au catogan et où elle pouvait le trouver.

La jeune malade lui lança un tel regard de haine que Célia se sentit misérable. Nul doute qu'elle allait s'en mordre les doigts tôt ou tard mais elle ne pouvait pas reculer.

- Alice, je t'expliquerai dès que possible mais s'il te plait, dis le moi. C'est très important. Il est vital que je sache qui est l'homme au catogan.

Si cela n'apaisa pas les sentiments d'Alice, cela eut tout de même un effet escompté. Alice murmura le nom de Duncan Kane. Puis, elle lui demanda de sortir.

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva dans sa rue, elle se souvint que personne ne l'attendait plus à la maison. Seul son fidèle majordome gardait encore la demeure mais la certitude de ne plus voir Marianne et Alice pendant un certain temps l'accablait de chagrin.

Aout 2008

Chloé sentait le regard de son interlocuteur lui transpercer le dos. La colère était plus que palpable dans la pièce qui abritait un trésor de la famille Sullivan.

Incapable de se retourner, Chloé restait les yeux fixés sur Célia. Tant de ressemblances ne pouvaient être possibles.

Elle tentait de retenir le plus de détails, le doux tissu de la robe, le regard de Célia. Chaque trait lui semblait parfait. Alors qu'elle s'attardait sur un point du tableau, son bras fut pris dans une poigne de fer.

Mlle Parker était une belle femme, aux yeux de braise qui semblait à cet instant plus dangereuse qu'un scorpion.

- Violation de propriété privée, tentative de vol… Cela pourrait vous coûter cher.

- Je ne faisais que…

- Il faudrait le prouver. Et nous sommes deux contre un. N'est ce pas, James ?

- Oui madame. » Lui répondit alors le majordome que Chloé n'avait pas vu, dissimulé dans l'ombre de la pièce. Il fit deux pas en avant et elle ne put que voir son sourire.

Pourquoi l'avait-il emmenée voir ce tableau ? Pourquoi l'aidait-il pour ensuite la livrer à cette femme ? Tant de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Sousain la réponse lui apparut si limpide. Ils jouaient avec elle ! De rage, Chloé repoussa la femme qui lui tenait toujours le bras. Cette dernière esquissa, elle aussi, un sourire moqueur. Nul doute que la situation l'amusait beaucoup.

Chloé sortit sans un mot ni un regard, emportant avec elle le souvenir de ce tableau.

Le majordome et cette femme lui semblaient de minute en minute plus… étranges et dangereux. Redoutables même. Que lui voulaient-ils ?

Elle sortit de la pièce la tête haute la tête haute et en descendant le grand escalier, elle sentit un courant d'air froid. Elle se laissa penser que cela pouvait être son ancêtre qui tentait de la réconforter un peu. Bien que peu encline à ce genre de croyance, elle voulait profondément y croire.

- Que t'est-il arrivé, Célia ?

Cette maison fascinait Chloé. Elle était l'un des seuls liens tangibles qui la raccrochaient au passé. Malheureusement, les occupants actuels semblaient cacher eux-aussi un secret.

Elle avait besoin de réconfort et les fantômes du passé ne pouvaient guère le lui apporter. Elle envoya un message avant de s'éloigner.

Assise dans le grand fauteuil en osier qui ornait le salon des jumeaux, Chloé se délassait. Uniquement vêtue d'une chemise d'Audric, elle griffonnait sur un bloc-notes tous les détails qui lui revenaient en mémoire à propos du tableau.

En venant à Londres, elle espérait simplement trouver des réponses à ses questions. Or jusqu'à présent, c'était le phénomène inverse. Ce tableau dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler, les étranges propriétaires, le majordome aux deux visages,… Son instinct lui soufflait la plus grande prudence à ce sujet là et elle savait que si sa curiosité était assez aiguisée, elle serait incapable d'y résister.

Et puis… et puis, il y avait Audric.

Elle ne savait pas lutter contre cette envie de lui. Cette envie de se blottir contre lui pour tout oublier et lâcher prise. Il l'aidait dans son entreprise depuis le début sans lui imposer quoi que ce soit. Elle avait bien eu quelques romances mais elle n'avait jamais eu le besoin de partager son histoire. Enfin, l'histoire de Célia. Il semblait tout aussi intrigué qu'elle, il ne la jugeait pas, il…

Elle ferma les yeux comme pour ne pas voir ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle craquait littéralement pour lui. Parler d'amour véritable était peut-être prématuré mais les sentiments étaient bien là.

Pendant près d'une heure, elle resta sur ce fauteuil à rêvasser. Passé et présent se mêlaient dans son esprit. Elle fut sortie de sa torpeur par un baiser dans le cou.

- Charlie, tu vas être en retard pour ton rendez-vous.

- Tu deviens vraiment redoutable… Comment as-tu…

- Audric préfère s'attaquer à mes lèvres.

- S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir !

Il accompagna sa remarque d'un bisou au coin des lèvres de Chloé avant de partir au dit rendez-vous avec une rouquine écossaise rencontrée la veille.

Elle le regarda sortir, puis essaya d'esquisser le tableau. Une courbe pour le cou, une vague pour le contour de la robe. Elle tenta maladroitement de dessiner une tête qui de son humble avis ressemblait plus à une pomme. Portait-elle un bijou ? Fermant les yeux pour tenter de se souvenir, Chloé se rendit compte qu'elle ne s'en souvenait plus.

Un soupir de frustration plus tard, elle sentit des bras l'encercler.

- J'ignorais que tu avais de tels talents en dessin, Picasso.

- Interdiction de te moquer, vile… » Elle se retourna vers lui, cherchant le qualificatif le plus approprié. « Gravure de mode.

Il leva un sourcil interrogateur mais flatté et elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Pour contenir son trouble, elle lui vola un baiser.

- Tu es particulièrement sexy, toi aussi. Et c'est fou mais elle te va à merveille ma chemise.

- Tu veux parler de ma nouvelle chemise…

- Voleuse. Et piètre dessinatrice.

Elle lui tira la langue.

- J'ai vu le portrait de Célia aujourd'hui. Un court instant. La… copine du propriétaire m'a surpris dans le grenier et…

- Quoi ?

- Il se passe des choses étranges dans cette maison.

- Du genre ?

- Le majordome, il m'a proposé de voir le tableau. Il m'a fait entrer et alors que j'étais dans le grenier, cette mégère m'est tombée dessus en m'accusant de violation de propriété privée et tout. Et le majordome n'a rien dit pour m'aider. Il… il m'a regardée comme s'il m'avait bien eue. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils ont après ce tableau. Mais Célia exerce une fascination sur eux. J'en suis sûre.

Silencieux, Audric prit quelques feuilles et les installa à terre. Puis, il tendit la main vers Chloé qui accepta l'invitation. Elle se glissa lentement à terre et le rejoignit.

- Dis-moi ce que tu as vu. Avec le plus de détails possibles. Même si ce sont tes impressions.

- Célia… Célia me ressemble. Trait pour trait. Seule la coupe de cheveux et les vêtements nous distinguent. Elle sourit discrètement mais ses yeux expriment… la joie. Non. Elle a les yeux brillants de malice. Elle… elle semble amoureuse en fait. Elle est de trois-quarts face. Sa robe est dans les tons beiges avec une pointe de couleur. Du rose. Ou plutôt, un mélange de rose.

- D'accord. Et pour ce qui est du décor ?

- Très sobre. Juste quelques objets. Derrière elle, il y a un mur de couleur claire. On aperçoit un cadre il me semble sur la gauche. A droite, il y a un guéridon. Sur lequel est posée ma boite.

- Ta boite ?

- C'est la seule chose qui me reste d'elle. C'est une sorte de coffret en bois mais tout le dessus est recouvert par de l'argent finement ciselé. Et il y a nos initiales à toutes les deux : C.S.

- Il contient des bijoux ? Il est ouvert ? Fermé ?

- Je ne me souviens pas réellement. Il est là, c'est tout ce que je peux dire. Il y avait peut-être des fleurs aussi. Mais pour la question, quand je l'ai eu il contenait une lettre de la petite fille de Célia qui retranscrivait les paroles de Célia à propos de sa rencontre avec Alexandre, l'écharpe d'Alexandre ainsi que des coupures de journaux de l'époque.

- Ta grand-mère ne t'a jamais raconté l'histoire elle-même ?

- Comment ça ?

- Si la lettre a été écrite par la petite fille de Célia… C'est de ta grand-mère non ?

- Non. C'est mon grand-père qui était un Sullivan. Donc c'est la sœur de mon grand-père… Ou alors une autre branche de la famille… Je ne sais pas trop. Je ne sais même pas pour quelles raisons notre famille a quitté l'Angleterre.

Plongée dans ses pensées, Chloé ne faisait plus attention aux faits et gestes d'Audric. Quand elle se rendit compte que le silence était complet et qu'il ne lui parlait plus, elle revint sur terre laissant ses pensées se concentrer sur l'instant présent. C'est alors qu'elle vit des dessins sur le sol. Des croquis d'elle en robe, assise près d'une fenêtre, des croquis d'une boite ouverte d'où un collier de perles s'échappe,… Elle avait déjà vu ce trait de crayon sur les murs de leur petit théâtre mais jamais elle n'avait pensé que cela pouvait-être l'un des comédiens et encore moins Audric.

Il entama un nouveau croquis où il la représentait elle, les cheveux en bataille, la chemise légèrement ouverte laissant apparaître la naissance de ses seins et la mine étonnée.

- Je suis vraiment comme ça en cet instant ?

- Oui.

Elle lui chipa son crayon et l'envoya au loin. Alors qu'il allait protester, elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres lui intimant le silence.

- J'aime me voir à travers ton regard…

Remplaçant son doigt par ses lèvres, elle l'embrassa langoureusement, jouant avec lui. Elle le plaqua avec douceur et fermeté contre le sol et se mit à califourchon au dessus.

- Et je pense que le passé est très bien là où il est actuellement. Je préfèrerais plus… profiter de toi.

- Je suis d'accord. Totalement d'accord, excepté sur un point.

- Lequel ?

La faisant basculer sur le coté, il inversa leur position. En sentant le poids de son corps sur le sien, Chloé ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. Ce type lui faisait un effet incroyable et il lui sembla qu'elle serait folle si elle le laissait s'échapper.

- Je pense que ce point n'était peut-être pas le point essentiel à changer.

- Dites toujours, jeune prisonnière, je verrai ce que je peux faire pour vous.

- Et bien,… » Elle hoqueta de plaisir lorsqu'il vint lui mordiller un point sensible sous son oreille. Il tentait, avec un certain succès, de la déstabiliser. « Audric…

- C'est moi. » Son sourire était moqueur et diablement sexy aux yeux de Chloé. Elle aurait pu tuer pour un seul de ces sourires.

- Le point important, c'est que je ne porte presque rien… et que tu es entièrement habillé.

- Je ne vois absolument pas en quoi cela est un problème. Je trouve ça particulièrement bien fait même.

- Mais moi, je veux découvrir si tu ne caches pas un dragon là-dessous…

- Oh, c'est donc ça. » Il lui fit un haussement de sourcil plus que suggestif avant de reprendre ses explorations dans le cou de la jeune femme.

Septembre 1888

Elle se glissa à l'intérieur de sa demeure et mue par une envie soudaine, elle étreignit James.

- Vous êtes le meilleur majordome de tout Londres.

Habitué à ces lubies, il la laissa faire puis, lorsqu'elle se remit face à lui, il lui proposa de passer au salon où sa tante et Lord Alexandre Connors l'attendait. Elle songea un instant à ressortir mais la bienséance et le fait que James lui jetait un regard « assumez vos responsabilités » la rendirent encline à cette entrevue.

- Célia Sullivan ! Ne pourriez-vous pas rester un peu plus chez vous ! A trainer dehors sans fin, notre réputation va bientôt fondre comme neige au soleil !

Notre réputation, notre famille, notre prestige… Célia n'écoutait plus depuis longtemps ce discours qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Les Sullivan n'étaient pas des Lord mais leur réputation était solide. Une bonne famille londonienne qui avait fait fortune. Un sombre ancêtre dont elle n'avait cure en ce moment avait aidé un Lord et il les avait remerciés en leur léguant une fortune confortable. Le privilège d'être une Sullivan. Célia respectait sa famille mais tante Margaret, elle, idolâtrait ce nom comme d'autres idolâtraient un dieu.

- Mais là n'est pas le but de ma visite. Chère enfant, je vous présente Lord Alexandre Connors.

- Enchantée » Répondit-elle à l'homme qui lui faisait face.

- Je viens vous demander, Miss Sullivan, la main de votre tante.

Célia dévisagea cet homme quelques instants, puis, remise de sa surprise, l'étudia plus particulièrement. Il était assez petit au point tel que la tante Margaret le dépassait au moins d'une bonne tête. Sa moustache était assez fournie et il portait un costume d'une grande facture. Sa main tenait une canne au pommeau doré qui étincelait. Célia eut tout de suite une grande sympathie pour lui. Cela venait probablement du fait qu'il avait été assez fou que pour vouloir se fiancer avec Margaret Sullivan. Si une personne méritait un prix pour avoir apporté un grand bénéfice à l'humanité, il aurait été à coup sûr un des élus. Quoiqu'il aurait aussi pu concourir pour la personne la plus dénuée de sens de tout Londres.

- Je… je n'y vois aucune objection même si je ne pense pas être la personne…

- Mais ! Où est donc Marianne ? Il faut vraiment que vous songiez à engager du personnel compétent ! » S'exclama avec sa délicatesse habituelle Margaret Sullivan.

- Ma tante, je…

- Laissez ! Je vais m'enquérir moi-même de la situation.

Profitant de l'absence momentanée de sa tante et voulant paraître aimable, elle s'assit et engagea la conversation avec son futur oncle.

- Vous êtes de Londres ?

- Absolument ! Je trouve cette ville si vivante, si belle et si joliment décorée ! Et puis, Big Ben et son parlement ! Une telle merveille d'architecture ! Je vous parie que dans cent ans, on viendra de loin pour les voir ! Je trouve ça merveilleux, toute cette recherche, ce progrès !

Son enthousiasme étonna Célia au plus haut point. Il était dans ses propos l'exact opposé de sa tante.

- Et que pensez-vous de cette affaire dans Whitechapel ?

- Un drame, ma chère, un drame ! Comment imaginer que là, sous nos fenêtres, rode un assassin. Et ce n'est pas le fait qu'il opère dans ce quartier qui justifie ou amoindri ses actes ! Notre pauvre reine Victoria ! Elle doit se sentir bien désœuvrée ! Et dire que cela ne fait qu'un an qu'elle a fêté ses cinquante ans de règne ! Quel bien triste cadeau ! Mais dites-moi, votre tante…

Célia se raidit un instant, craignant une question trop indiscrète… S'il lui demandait si sa tante était une personne charmante, aimable et aussi aimante que ce qu'il croyait… Elle ne pourrait jamais, ô grand jamais lui dire la vérité !

- Pensez-vous sincèrement qu'elle fera une bonne épouse ?

Elle hésita fortement. Devait-elle lui dire qu'il pouvait se marier en toute confiance pour avoir enfin une personne intéressante et agréable dans son entourage familial ou devait-elle lui conseiller de fuir ?

- Et bien… Je pense qu'elle se préoccupera grandement de tout, en… en exigeant un travail impeccable de la part des employés de maison… tout en assurant elle-même du respect le plus strict de ce qui sera demandé.

- Donc, vous ne pensez pas qu'elle se laissera aller et qu'elle délaissera son rôle d'épouse ?

- Pas le moins du monde, Monsieur.

- Fort bien !

Souriant largement, il frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre avec un air satisfait. Lorsque Margaret Sullivan revint dans la pièce, il s'enquit avec bonne humeur de ce qui se passait.

- Il y a quelques soucis domestiques mais en attendant, James, le majordome de cette maison va pouvoir enfin s'acquitter de sa tâche. Voyez-vous, jusqu'il y a peu, une femme de chambre décidait de tout dans cette maison sans prêter la moindre attention aux conventions. Je suis bien aise que vous l'ayez renvoyée chez elle, Célia.

- Elle est au chevet de sa nièce qui a été blessée.

- Une inconsciente de plus qui ne faisait pas attention, je suppose ?

- Elle a été renversée par un fiacre.

Sa tante ne manifesta aucune réaction mais fut tout de même surprise lorsque Lord Connors lui commenta la situation.

- Par toutes les reines Victoria ! En voilà, une bien triste nouvelle ! Les médecins ont-ils bon espoir de la voir sur pied ?

- Oui, Monsieur.

- Fort bien !

Sa tante et Lord Connors étaient restés encore une heure avant de prendre congé. Célia, bien que craignant pour la santé mentale de cet homme, appréciait sa compagnie et voyait d'un meilleur œil les futures visites de sa tante.

Allongée dans le salon, elle avait donné ordre qu'on ne laissa personne entrer. Ses feuilles éparpillées autour d'elle, griffonnant quelques théories, elle passa son doigt sur le nom de Duncan Kane. L'homme au catogan. Un des mystères et peut-être la clé qui lui permettrait de surprendre Alexandre.

Elle donna un mot à son majordome pour qu'il puisse rechercher l'homme dans Londres puis elle prit un livre dans la bibliothèque de son père.

Août 2008

Le mois d'août était déjà bien avancé et Chloé ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Entre ses recherches sur Célia, le mystère de la demeure des Sullivan, le tableau et sa relation avec Audric, elle n'avait eu que peu de temps à elle.

Son père lui avait reproché de ne pas donner plus de nouvelles et elle était peinée de l'avoir tant délaissé. Son coup de fil lui avait aussi remis les idées en place. Elle n'avait plus que deux semaines à passer à Londres. Ses cours universitaires allaient reprendre en septembre et elle n'allait plus pouvoir différer son retour plus de temps. A peine avait-elle pris ses habitudes qu'elle devait déjà repartir. Et la perspective de laisser le tableau et Audric de l'autre coté de l'océan ne lui convenait pas. Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien demander.

Il avait sa vie et surtout le théâtre qui le retenait à Londres. Pour le tableau, elle savait qu'une garce le détenait dans un grenier de Chelsea, elle n'avait donc pas de soucis à se faire. Enfin…

Elle tourna une énième page lorsque son regard fut irrésistiblement attiré par une note en particulier.

- Le 21 aout 1889, naissance de Daniel Sullivan, fils de Sir Blake Bryant et Célia Sullivan.

Pas d'Alexandre. Son espoir était vain mais elle aurait vraiment voulu que ce soit lui. C'était ridicule, elle le savait bien. Il pouvait être le fameux Jack l'éventreur mais… mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il y avait plus. Il devait y avoir plus entre sa trisaïeule et cet Alexandre.

Et puis, qui était ce Blake Bryant ? Pourquoi son nom figurait-il dans le registre sans qu'il ne donne son nom à son fils. Tant de questions et si peu de réponses. Londres cachait encore bien des surprises mais Chloé devait au plus vite s'acquitter de quelques vérifications pour son départ.

Il lui restait donc quatorze jours pour préparer Audric à son départ et continuer au maximum à feuilleter les registres en quête de réponses.


End file.
